


Mad World

by Lalla527



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Jughead, F/M, Riverdale, Serpent Jughead Jones, Smutt, bughead - Freeform, mature content, southside, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla527/pseuds/Lalla527
Summary: Betty goes to the drive in with Archie and Veronica and ends up getting more than she bargains for when she meets a bad boy from the southside of town.At first he just seems like your classic cliche bad boy with his leather jacket and combat boots and she gives him some attitude for his over confident attitude until she sees the back of his jacket with the signature snake on it that hes a southside serpent but not just any southside serpent the president of the southside serpents, Jughead Jones.Betty didn't expect Jughead Jones to take such an interest in a girl as mundane as her and as much as she tries to avoid him he seems to be everywhere she is.When a life changing event happens she finds herself thrown right into the middle of his world she finds him much harder to avoid and to deny her attraction to the  original bad boy of Riverdale.Jughead Jones is instantly attracted to the little preppy blonde girl as soon as he meets her with her attitude and fearlessness, he couldn't help but to be intrigued. When she ends up in his world after her own life changing event it becomes obvious the attraction is undeniable and resisting just is impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i really don't know where i'm goin with this i just like what i have so far so i figured i'd post it now and see how it does. it's kind of AU but not completely because it's still the Riverdale world but Betty meets Jughead as a senior in high school.
> 
> Jughead is president of the southside serpents in this story. i don't know if this stuff makes this fanfic AU but i'll say it is just to play it safe. this fanfic isn't gonna be a one shot like i usually post i'm gonna try my hand again at writing a full fanfic story just so we're clear people its been quite a few years since i wrote a full fanfic story as now in days i do my own original work more and the occasional fanfic one shot, so bare with me here, lol i apologize now if this sh*t ends up sucking. ~Lalla xo
> 
> hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> *my updates might be slow because i am working on an original story while doing this in between* comments welcome but be nice of course.

Chapter 1  
Betty Pov  
I don’t know why I agreed to go to the drive in movie but now I’m here and I feel like such a third wheel with Archie and Veronica even though they aren’t all lovey dovey with me here I still feel out of place. I glance over at them at Archie’s arm around Verionica then I look around for Kevin who was supposed to meet me here but he’s no where to be found. I need break from this third wheel business “I’m gonna go get a refill on the popcorn” I tell them and they give me a nod and I jump down from the pick up that Archie borrowed from his dad.

I get to the concession stand and hand my popcorn bucket to the cashiere “it always sucks to be a third wheel” said a guys voice on the side of me, I look over at him as he is leaning against the wall in his leather jacket smoking a cigarette and it was like James Dean stepped out of Rebel Without A Cause I mean he didn’t actually look like James Dean but reminded me of him because of his dark hair and blue eyes and the way he was just leaning against the wall one boot against it smoking a cigarette “excuse me, who said I was a third wheel” I ask with some attitude because it was like he just assumed it even if it were kind of true but only because Kevin obliviously wasn’t going to show up. He shrugs “I don’t know maybe because your two friends are over there are making out in the back of that pick up you just came from” he said with a smirk, I look over and sure enough he was right, Archie and Veronica were making out. The cashier slides my popcorn to me and I thank him.

I look over at this guy who is of course is good looking in that cliché bad boy way then he takes a handful of my popcorn with a wink and I look up at him with a glare “who said you can steal my popcorn” I ask and he looks down at me “no one princess” he said then throws his cigarette to the ground and I step on it as he looks down at me with a grin “I have a name” I said crossing my arms over my chest “it’s Betty” I tell him as I start to walk off not really caring what his name is and not even sure why I gave him mine maybe because he called me princess.  
“I didn’t ask your name, you gotta problem with princess. I like it, you have that perfect perfectness about you like a princess” he said, I sigh “whatever, I’d say it was nice meeting you whoever you are but it really wasn’t that pleasant” I tell him and he chuckles, “like I care princess, by the way my name is Jughead” said Jughead and I laugh “that’s really your name” I ask not believing it and he glares at me as he steps closer to me so close I could smell his cologne and his cigarettes “it’s what I go by” said Jughead looking me up and down.

I roll my eyes which makes his blue eyes turn stormy “don’t fucking roll your eyes at me princess” said Jughead warningly, I look up at him “I’m not afraid of you, you know” I tell him as he continues to glare at me “well you should be, I’m not from your side of town” said Jughead, I roll my eyes again “whatever I don’t really care if you’re from the southside” I said as I turn around to walk off but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him then spins me around then I’m against the wall that Jughead was leaning on.  
Jughead towers over me both his hands against the wall, I swallow because he’s making me a little nervous now and Jughead smirks “are you scared now, princess” he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine “no I’m not” I lie and he chuckles “Jughead you ready to go we need to get to Whyte Wyrm” said a guy from behind him and Jughead turns to him and my stomach drops because his leather jacket isn’t just a leather Jacket it has a serpent on the back. I’m so stupid I just pissed off a Southside Serpent, Jughead turns back to me “you’re a Serpent” I said nervously and he smirks as he steps close to me again and his hands are back against the wall entrapping me there “not just any Southside Serpent princess, I’m the president of the Southside Serpents” said Jughead as he moves one hand from the wall taking a cigarette out of his pack and putting it in his mouth.  
Jughead keeps his cold blue eyes still on me “Jughead, Jughead Jones” I said remembering the name through the grapevine “I think I better get going” I tell him as I try to side step him he puts his hand back against the wall “not so fast princess” said Jughead and my stomach drops and I look up at him nervously “you know not too many people talk to me the way you did tonight, usually when they do it leads to violence but lucky for you you’re a woman, I don’t hit women. However I suggest you watch that pretty little mouth from now on” he said to me. I look up at him with a glare “is that a threat” I ask him and he laughs “no, it’s just if you keep talking to me like you did tonight, I might have to shut you up by kissing you till your fucking knees are weak or maybe by putting you on your knees and having you wrap those pretty full lips around my cock and believe me I would without any hesitation do it because there is no doubt in my mind that those lips would look amazing around my cock” he said with a smirk.

I look at him my mouth hung open in shock and he takes his finger closing it “don’t tempt me like that princess” said Jughead then he moves his hands from against the wall backing away “see you around princess possibly very soon” said Jughead with a smirk “you know that’s really not an appropriate way to speak to a girl you don’t even know” I yell back as he walks off and Jughead turns back to me “I never said I was appropriate, I’m just very honest and by the way you’re far from a girl” he tells me and I look at him confusedly “what the hell is that supposed to mean” I say and he bites his lip “it means you’re all woman and a sexy one at that” said Jughead then turns back around with a wink and I watch him walk to the other serpents and get on his motorcycle.

I watch him drive off then I walk back to the pick up “where the hell have you been” asks Veronica and I shrug “was letting you two have some time alone” I lied not telling them about Jughead Jones because they would think I was crazy for even speaking to him. When I get home I go straight to my room and write about the whole experience with Jughead in my diary and then fall into a restless sleep with the southside serpent president on my mind all night into the next morning. Our conversation was barely that and he was kind of a dick and I gave him enough attitude back before I knew who he was but someone has to put him in his place sometime I mean who does he think he is to say those kind of things to me, sexual things.

 

I need to get this asshole off my mind before it drives me insane “what’s with you today you’re way too quiet” said Kevin as we walk down the hallway Monday morning, I shrug “just have stuff on my mind” I tell him and he smiles “who is he and how hot is he” asks Kevin and I look at him “who says I have a guy on my mind” I ask him as we make our down the hallway “the blush on your face says all, so who is he” asks Kevin again then begging me to dish it all out. I sigh and pull him away from the crowds of students into the newspaper room closing the door and I tell him everything and swear him to secrecy. I just needed to vent to someone and I knew Kevin would keep quiet after he was done fanboying over it all. 

Kevin gives me an excited smile “Jughead Jones, Southsides original bad boy and the prince of the serpents, aka the president of the serpents” said Kevin with a big grin and I roll my eyes “what does it matter he’s kind of a dick anyway not like I will ever see him again” I said as I plop into my computer chair and turn on my laptop “maybe he is but you have to admit the man is sexy as fuck, if he weren’t straight the things I’d love to do to that man” said Kevin with a sigh, I laugh “Kevin oh my god your father is the sheriff I highly doubt he’d approve” I said as I start to type out a new article for the paper. “Oh and yours would” said Kevin and I look up at him “there is nothing to approve of, I don’t want to date a guy like that, he’s got trouble written all over him” I said and Kevin grins “he might be trouble but you have to admit he is hot” said Kevin and I shrug “okay he’s good looking but he’s still way too much trouble” I tell him not sure if I’m trying to convince him or myself.

I swear I don’t have a crush on him but he makes me curious about him and what the serpents are really about are they really as bad as everyone says because as much as Jughead tried to scare me, he never tried to hurt me and he says he’d never lay a hand on a woman so how bad can he be but then again maybe he’s involved in selling drugs or something else illegal. After long day at school and staying after to finish stuff for the next issue of the paper, I walked out of school and got into my car deciding to grab a milkshake at Pop’s not ready to go home yet and my friends will probably be there anyway.

I pull into Pop’s and park then head in and sit at the usual booth being a little disappointed no one is there so I take a book out to read for a bit when suddenly a hand reaches over stealing a French fry from my plate and I look up to see none other than Jughead sitting not on the seat in the booth but on top of the booth “you know I don’t really need a stalker and you really should learn to buy your own food instead stealing from others” I said to him. Jughead laughs “I’m hardly stalking you princess, I’d prefer to call it following closely, of course you would’ve known I was following you if you had looked in you’re rear view mirror more often” said Jughead as he steals another French fry “I was behind you almost all the way here” said Jughead as he takes a half of my burger taking a bite out of it and I glare at him as he puts it down “you can have that, I’m certainly not eating that half now since I have no idea where your mouth has been” I said raising my eyebrows at him.

 

Jughead once again gives me that fucking stupid smirk “not anywhere recently” said Jughead with a wink, “now where I’d like to put my mouth well that’s another subject for another time” said Jughead and I once again look at him with my mouth open “princess how many times do we have to go over this for you to learn not to open that pretty mouth like that” said Jughead as he slides into the seat across from me apparently he’s decide to stay and annoy me.  
Jughead keeps his blue eyes on me as he puts a hand up for a coffee and Pop comes over sliding a coffee to him “it gives me ideas, dirty ones” said Jughead and I’m almost positive I’m now blushing “you really are just a perv” I tell him as he takes a sip of his coffee “I never said I wasn’t” said Jughead and I roll my eyes “princess I told you not to roll your eyes at me” said Jughead, I close my book I was reading “can you stop calling me princess” I said irritatingly because he really is just frustrating “sorry but I like it, I mean you are a princess, perfectly perfect and that attitude like you’re better than everyone and this sense of independence that is incredibly sexy” said Jughead. Which the word sexy just makes me blush, I’ve never been called sexy by any boy in my four years of high school mind you it is my senior year now.  
I eat a French fry out of my plate “shouldn’t you be dating other girls that hang around the Whyte Wyrm or I don’t know live on the southside of town” I ask him tilting my head to the side. Jughead chuckles I watch him pick up the half of my burger he took a bite of and eats the rest of it in seconds, “not that it really matters much because I’m not interested” I tell him as I grab my stuff to leave giving him one last dirty look then walking out of Pop’s. Jughead follows me to my car as I go to open my door he is suddenly behind me against me before I even get a chance to open my car door “maybe not yet but that can change. I think you want excitement probably even need it in your supposed perfect world, I mean strict parents and pastel colors have to get boring at some point, why not try leather and motorcycles" said Jughead then leans closer to me with his hand on my hip "maybe even really hot dirty sex” Jughead whispers in my ear “bet you’d love really hot dirty sex” said Jughead and I turn around to face him. 

Jughead leans his body into mine again “you're really out of line you know” I said to him looking into his piercing blue eyes “I never liked to fall in line and again I’m just really honest” said Jughead. I cross my arms over my chest and he actually glances down at my chest then slowly back at my face “well as long as we are being honest Jughead, I’ll say it again, I have no interest in being anywhere near a cliché bad boy in a biker gang let alone a president of one” I tell him as he keeps his eyes on me “I’m heartbroken princess” said Jughead sarcastically “guess maybe you should go home and cry about it then” I said with a smirk. Jughead sighs “there’s that mouth again, I told you once already if you don’t watch your tone you will find that pretty mouth full of my cock” said Jughead as his hand moves to my chin titling my face up then running his thumb across my bottom lip “then again maybe you should keep that tone because I really would love to feel these lips around my cock. Like I said the other night these lips would look fucking beautiful around my dick, so fucking beautiful” he growls pressing his body against me.

I dig my nails into my arms because suddenly he has me turned on then he moves his hand from my chin “you really are just disgusting the way you talk” I said to him even if I find it a little hot but I’d never let him know it “oh yeah I think that you like it, I told you I think you want out of your perfect little world of pastel colors and strict parents. I think you want something more than that something different” said Jughead stepping away from me with a grin with his blues eyes on me. I glare at him because I know deep down he is right and it drives me crazy that he could see right through me when he barely knows me,“even if I wanted different you aren’t the different that I want” I said to him and he smiles “keep trying to convince yourself of that. Let’s face it if it were true you wouldn’t have let me so close to you just now” said Jughead as he takes a cigarette out and lights it and taking a drag “thanks for the fries and the half of that burger princess, I’ll see you soon” said Jughead with a wink as he turns to walk away “I told you I don’t like stalkers” I yell out and he turns back to me with a grin “I’m not stalking I’m following closely” said Jughead then with another wink he turns back around towards his bike.

I watch him walk away and stare at the serpent on the back of his jacket, it’s a little different from the other serpent jackets the serpent on his jacket has a crown on it almost like it was added there like he put his own touch on his jacket. I get in my car and let a frustrating groan out because he just makes me so irritated with his dirty words and bad boy attitude that makes me partially intrigued which just makes me more annoyed that part of him intrigues me, the mysteriousness of him. I get home and call Kevin telling him all about it and of course once again he fanboys over it and tells me how I should totally bang him, like really he actually told me I should sleep with Jughead Jones is he insane, I would never do such a thing. God only knows how many girls he’s been with and the kind of girls he’s been with which makes me think of why he would ever be interested in me,someone as mundane as me.

Jughead Pov  
After two encounters with that little blonde I am so unbelievably intrigued and interested it’s crazy, it’s driving me to insanity.  
I walk into the Whyte Wyrm and pour myself a whiskey downing it quickly then pouring another “whoa what the fuck is up with you, you never drink like this” asks Toni and I sigh “I just got shit on my mind” I tell her with a shrug and she grins and then Sweet Pea grins too “it’s the blonde isn’t it from the drive in, she got under your skin” said Sweet Pea, I take a swig out of the bottle this time “that’s an understatement” I mumble then I walk off not wanting to get into it with them about Betty.

I head out of the bar as I put my jacket on then I get on my bike and I head back to my trailer needing to be alone with my thoughts and to clear my head maybe to pass out after that whiskey I drank.

Betty Pov  
After our encounter at Pop’s I went home really annoyed, I slam my car door and head inside to find my mom sitting in the kitchen like she was waiting for me “we need to talk” Alice said. fuck what if she saw me in Pop’s with Jughead or someone told her about Jughead talking to me, she always has this way of knowing things. I sit down next to her trying to remain calm “did I do something wrong” I ask her and she shakes her head no. My mom keeps her eyes on mine “as you know your father and I have gotten divorced today” she said and I nod then she takes a deep breath this must be bad news because she is acting strangely “well that’s going to change things” My mom said slowly and I shrug “what is going to change” I ask her now becoming nervous because this definitely has to a big change maybe a bad one “we’re selling the house and I’ve decided to go back to the southside to get away from here, away from your father” she said and I look at her “you have to be kidding me, why would you want to move back there you hate it there” I said to her not happy at all being there because it means I’ll be closer to Jughead than I want to be. My mom shrugs “I just think it might be for the best. I don’t want to leave you here and I don’t think you would want to stay here, I need you with me Elizabeth” she said her voice sounding rough.

I sigh knowing I can’t leave her like this and I don’t want to be with my dad, “I’ll go with you but I can’t promise I will be happy about it. I mean it’s my senior year and now everything will be different” I said to her. After our discussion I went to my room and called all of my friends telling them everything and I spent my last week at Riverdale High in sadness. My friends came over on my last day the day I was moving to help us “call me every day let’s not lose touch” said Veronica and Archie agrees with her then Kevin throws himself at me giving me a big hug “make sure you call me too". "I want to know what happens with a certain serpent” he whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes. 

We moved into a smaller house because it was all my mom could afford and this time I refused on her pastel colors which was an argument but I eventually got my way and I painted my room black which made her really mad but I loved it. I threw the white comforter on my bed and the black pillows with white throw pillows looking around my room and I finally felt like I had more control than I’ve ever had over my life. It took me most of the weekend to unpack. When Monday morning came around I was nervous about my first day at Southside High knowing no matter what my room looked like I still was going to stand out which made me decide to give my wardrobe a little change. I went to the mall over the weekend and bought some new clothes but still kept to where my mom would let me out of the house. I took one last look in my mirror at my black mini skirt and fixed my grey sweater that hung off one shoulder and I tucked it in then I grabbed the new boots I bought that went over the knee putting them on and putting my purse around myself.

When I left my room my mom didn’t say anything surprising me, I guess this is modest enough where she will let me leave the house but not without a few dirty looks. I drive to school which wasn’t far from where we lived but once I got there I was more nervous than I was at home. There was serpents that went to this school and I knew Jughead went to this school and that he was in the same year as me, maybe he skips school maybe he won’t be here. I take a deep breath and take one last look at myself in my car mirror “you can do this, you’re Elizabeth Cooper for gods sake” I said to myself then I finally get out of my car and head into Southside High school.

I walked in and I see security guards with students walking through medal detectors and I got a few glances by some students probably wondering who I am, maybe I still do stand out a little. I get in line to go through the medal detectors “well well fancy seeing you here princess” said a voice from behind me, ”fuck” I mumble to myself softly then I turn around “now who’s stalking who” said Jughead with a grin and I roll my eyes “I’m not stalking, my mother and father got divorced and this is where she is from so she has decided to move back here to her roots. I don’t like my father much so here I am, is that a good enough answer for you” I said then I turn back around “I guess my senior year just got really fucking interesting” he whispered in my ear as he walks into a different line when a security guard waves him over.

My life truly is unfair this wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t here to harass me but of course Jughead Jones actually does show up to school. When it’s my turn to go through the metal detectors Jughead is still standing there after his turn talking to another serpent, a girl with tan skin and pink hair in a black long sleeve lace shirt with just a black bra under it and of course a leather skirt and the same type of boots as mine just they tie up the back, they are actually pretty hot, wish I saw those in the shoe store I went to this weekend. I watch her laugh at Jughead and then I pass through the detectors and they go off making Jughead look over at me along with his friend, he smiles trying to hold back a laugh.  
Then I stand a side and the security guard uses the handheld detector and it goes off when he gets to my stomach, I roll my eyes when he gives me a look and I untuck my sweater, “belly button ring” I said with an attitude “nothing, I can’t have right” I said sarcastically and he shrugs. I walk away as Jughead keeps his eyes on mine biting his lip looking up and down my body making me feel like I’m naked or something. I walk by him and his friend “nice boots” his friend said, I look over at her “thanks, I like yours too” I said with a smile and she gives me a wink which seemed kind of flirty, maybe she and Jughead don’t have a thing like I had assumed.

I walk into the office to get my schedule and locker number, the secretary just hands it to me without a hello, I take it and mumble a thank you then leave the office looking at my locker number and I find it easily. I spin the combo but it doesn’t open and I swear to myself trying again, what the fuck is wrong with this thing. A hand comes in front of me and spins the combo, a hand I know to be the one and only Jughead. Jughead spins the combo without even looking at the piece of paper so I turn to him “how do you know my combo” I said with a glare and he gives me a mischievous smile “I also know your schedule too, I got there before you did and our secretary wasn’t at her desk and isn’t smart enough to keep student information off the desk ledge. I looked at it and it was easy enough to memorize, I’m good with numbers princess as far as the schedule, I have the same one as you” said Jughead with a grin.

I put my stuff in my locker and then close it “I guess I need to find a way to get a new combo and now not only are you stalking me, you’re getting my personal information too” I said and he chuckles “of course I am by the way you won’t get anything changed because they have no other locks and as far as you’re schedule, you’re in AP classes they are all at those times no matter what, AP classes aren’t exactly popular here” said Jughead. The bell rings for class “you’re in AP classes” I said surprised, “I might be a lot of things princess but stupid isn’t one of them” said Jughead then walks off “see you in class” he said as he walks away, “my life truly sucks” I mumble to myself and then head to my first AP class which is English. I walk in and Jughead is sitting in the back and I sit in the middle as someone sits behind me. “He’s not going to give up” said a girl’s voice I turn around and it’s the girl from earlier that Jughead was with “well he should” I tell her and she smirks “I’m Toni” said Toni and I smile “Betty” I said as the teacher comes in “hun I already know who you are because Juggie has been obsessing over you since the drive in” she tells me making me surprised, “I know he’s a pain in the ass but you get used to it after a while. I can’t say I blame him, you are hot, unfornately you aren’t into girls, lucky for Juggie” said Toni as I turn around to the teacher.

I get through all of my morning classes easily and then it’s lunch time and I grab just some french fries not really all that hungry and I find a seat not really looking forward to sitting alone and then just like in Pop’s that day a hand reaches over taking some fries from my trey and it’s Jughead. I look across the table at him “hi there princess how’s the first day goin” asks Jughead and I give him a sarcastic smile “it was going fine until you came over here, do you ever have money for your own food” I ask, Jughead gives me smile “I have money but I’d rather annoy you but taking your food” said Jughead and I roll my eyes. Jughead leans on the table “You need to stop rolling those eyes at me princess” said Jughead “and you need to stop harassing me” I said with a sarcastic smile which makes him laugh “so what happened to the pastels and preppy clothes, needed that change like I said” he asks me then bites his lip “not that I mind the change because you look hotter than your normal hot. I’d do just about anything to have those legs around my fucking waist” said Jughead flirtatiously.

I sigh “that will only happen in your dreams” I tell him as I get up to throw my food away then I glance over and I see the other serpents watching us as Jughead follows me “for now that might be true but they are excellent dreams, however I can’t wait for the real thing” Jughead says to me then walks by me towards his gang of serpents. I watch him walk off looking at his suspenders hanging off his waist and his baggy jeans and his combat boots. I keep my eyes on him as he talks to the other serpents and then he gives me a wink from across the cafeteria, I roll my eyes and walk out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, as I’m leaving I see a newspaper room and stop short. I walk in to see if there is anyone in there because there is no way I’d pass up a chance to write again “and so we meet again” said a voice behind me and I spin around as Jughead walks in “what are you doing in here” he asks me, “if you must know I was looking for the editor of the paper but I guess I’m too late coming in here” I tell him then he smirks “you’re not too late” said Jughead with a shrug as he comes in further, I look at him confusedly “but the editor isn’t here” I said to him and he gives me a smirk.

As I lean against the big desk behind me, Jughead walks closer to me “princess you’re looking at the head of the newspaper also the editor” said Jughead still smirking “you have to be kidding me, I guess there goes that idea” I said as I try to move away but he leans over me, his hands on each side of me “why is that” asks Jughead, I scoff as I look up at him “there is no way I am working with you” I said truthfully, “what’s wrong can’t take orders from me, too used to being in control. I bet you were head of the paper at Riverdale High, actually I know you were” said Jughead as he glances down to my shoulder that is out then lower to my legs “my eyes are up here” I said irritatingly as he slowly looks back up at my face into my blue eyes. Jughead gives me a flirtatious smile “maybe you shouldn’t where such short skirts and sexy fucking boots around me, you have some killer fucking legs, I can’t help but too look” he said to me, I sigh “whatever how do you know I was head of the paper at Riverdale High” I ask, Jughead smiles “it’s my job to know things princess, I like to know things and I might’ve stolen a few copies when your school was closed at night” said Jughead with a shrug. I look at him open mouthed because I can’t believe he actually broke into a school, he groans “I told you not to do that princess” said Jughead and once again puts a finger on my chin closing my mouth.

I sigh irritatingly “why would you break in a school for a newspaper” I ask him and he smiles “I heard things about your paper through my own sources at your school and I got curious when it seemed that there was another good writer around especially when it came to Jason Blossom’s murder and that article you wrote defending my dad when he was found not guilty without even knowing who FP Jones is, it impressed me that someone from the northside would write such a thing so I had to find out who you were. Jughead gives me a mischievous smile "I knew exactly who you were when I met you at the drive in. I just wasn’t expecting you to be even sexier in person, I love a fucking smart woman” he said biting his lip.

I look away not wanting him to see me blush because again with that sexy comment but he takes my chin and turns my face back to his “you knew who I was at the drive in, why didn’t you say so” I ask him even though his hand on my chin is distracting and frustrating that it puts butterflies in my stomach, “I wanted to see what you were all about, see if you were not like the other girls on that side of town that you didn’t write that article because you wanted people to be impressed. To see if you weren’t as snobby and judge mental as the rest of that side of town” said Jughead. I shrug“well I’m not” I said with a shrug and he smirks “I know that, you might’ve been a little shocked when you figured out who I was but you still weren’t scared” said Jughead moving closer now standing in between my legs. I look into his blue eyes “I might’ve been a little but not where I thought you would hurt me” I told him truthfully, “there’s a lot of things I’d love to do to you but hurt you isn’t one of them” said Jughead as he traces one side of my collar bone that was showing where my sweater hung off my shoulder giving me more butterflies in my stomach.

I know I’m blushing now but his finger on me just left a pool of desire in my stomach to my core that I’m trying to ignore because I know I shouldn’t let him touch me that I should leave right now but he has me glued to this very spot because he is staring at me with this dominant look in his eyes, his blue eyes darker and filled with lust, his hand now on my shoulder “tell me you want me” he whispers in my ear which leaves goosebumps down my neck to my shoulder but I don’t say anything. Jughead slides his hand to the back of my neck then into my hair giving it a tug “I know your attracted to me princess” said Jughead, I raise my eyebrows at him “you really are so self-assured” I said as his hand tightens in my hair “you have yet to push me away” said Jughead as he moves closer tilting his head to the side then his lips are close to mine almost touching minw “Jughead I got us coffee I know we're gonna be_ Jughead turns around quickly looking at Toni “sorry for interrupting” she said backing away quickly and closing the door.

I move away from the desk “I better go” I said quickly walking around him but he grabs my wrist pulling me back “not so fast princess” he says to me as I try to pull my wrist away but he just backs me up into a wall, his body against mine and I feel something against me and it didn’t take me long to realize what it was. Jughead Jones was hard because we almost kissed “I have to say I don’t remember the last time I got hard without even being touched” said Jughead looking at my lips. I don’t say anything “and you princess make me so fucking hard” he says sliding his hand to the very edge of my skirt “I really need to go” I said to him and he chuckles “what’s the matter princess, is the temptation too much” Jughead asks teasingly. Yes, yes it is, I think to myself then he backs away “I guess I’ll be nice this time and let you leave” he said to me with a grin.

I move away from the wall and walk towards the door “just don’t think you’ll get away so easily next time we’re alone because you won’t” said Jughead and I stop short “there won’t be a next time” I said and then I open the door as he chuckles “sure there won’t” said Jughead as he watches me leave. I hurry to my car getting in and once again groaning to myself. I need to never be alone with him again because that was too close way too close, “fuck” I mumble to myself then start my car and drive home.

I lay in bed that night thinking of only one thing what happened in the newspaper room and what could’ve happened if Toni never interrupted that we would’ve definitely ended up kissing maybe even more than kissing because at that moment I would’ve done anything for him to touch me, I wanted him to touch me everywhere, I wanted his hands in places I’ve never been touched. My thoughts run to what could’ve happened and what a part of me wanted to happen, I slide my hand to my core sliding my fingers into myself thinking about Jughead touching me and kissing me and of me touching him, I fall apart fast.

The next day I had no idea if I can even face him because of what happened or almost happened and because of what I did the night before that Jughead was on my mind when I pleasured myself, I blush in my very own bedroom. I run my fingers through my hair frustrated with myself for letting myself end up attracted to him, to a real bad boy not some cliché guy trying to be bad but to Jughead Jones the president of the southside serpents, it’s not that I’m judging him it’s just I don’t know how much trouble he really is.  
When I wrote that article about FP Jones it was because he was innocent of the murder of Jason Blossom, he might’ve ended up in prison for other crimes like accomplice to murder and not ratting out his own guys and I knew through the grapevine that when he got out of prison he stepped down from the president role letting Jughead continue as president like he was while FP was in prison.  
Riverdale is a small town finding out these things isn’t hard it all comes through the grapevine eventually and I’ve heard that the serpents are no longer involved in any drug sales other than maybe marijuana. I sigh and get dressed for school not wanting to be late because my mind won’t stop. I once again decided on a mini skirt unfornately with Jughead in the back of my mind like I wanted him to want me even if I knew I had to try to not want him.  
I walked by mom this time she just looked at me but still didn’t say a word to me. I drove to school with everything still on my mind and part of me wanting to turn around and go home to change thinking maybe this is a bad idea but I kept driving anyway. I pulled into a parking space and then headed into school to the long line to wait to go through medal detectors knowing they were going to go off and I’d have go through the same thing as yesterday. Jughead once again was standing there but leaning against the wall but no one around him. I can feel his eyes on me as I go through the same process again showing my belly button piercing and rolling my eyes then I continue walking not making eye contact with Jughead at least not completely, I side glance him once.

I get to my locker and successfully open it this time and I jump when suddenly Jughead is leaning against the locker next to mine then I pull the same act I always do acting uninterested even if a part of me is attracted to him “you know for someone who seemed to be so preppy I never thought you’d be the type to have a piercing” said Jughead looking straight ahead and I look over at him “I didn’t know there was a type” I tell him as I close my locker and holding my books against my chest as he puts a tooth pick in between his teeth “I wouldn’t think your parents would allow such a thing” he said following me to class well to the class we have together. I shrug “she doesn’t know about it” I said to him and he grins “maybe you aren’t as much of a good girl as I thought” said Jughead with a wink and I just roll my eyes and take the same seat as I did the day before but Jughead sits behind me.

I try to ignore the fact that he is behind me but then he leans over my shoulder “you know it’s really not nice to tease me with these mini-skirts” said Jughead and I turn around to him before the teacher comes in “I never said I was nice, Jughead” I said with a smirk then I turn around just as the teacher comes in. I get through the lesson without Jughead harassing me until the very end when he drops a note over my shoulder. I open the folded paper, I NEVER SAID I LIKED NICE PRINCESS, I roll my eyes and fold the note not bothering to write back and then the bell rings.  
I leave without saying a word to him and make my way through crowds of students trying to avoid him but he catches up quickly “by the way I’d really like it if you joined the paper another writer would definitely help me out and having a hot one is just a really big plus” he said and I look over at him “I told you no yesterday” I said to him and he smirks then pulls me aside against some lockers “too much temptation to be with me after school a few days a week, when no one is in this school except maybe the janitor” said Jughead with the tooth pick dangling between his lips “you really aren’t as tempting as you think” I said and he surprises me when he quickly leans his body against mine trapping me tightly against a locker “you’re such a liar princess” said Jughead as I look up at him with a smirk looking into his eyes and then I slide my hand down his chest and then I pull him closer by his shirt.

Jughead looks at me surprised “I think that it’s you who wants me more” I said as I slide my hand lower to his stomach “princess teasing me is really a bad idea” Jughead growls as the bell rings and I bite my lip “I told you I’m not afraid of you” I said as I continue my teasing sliding my hand lower to his belt down then lower. I don’t know where my confidence came from but I just wanted to make him frustrated maybe even flustered. I slide my hand over his now bulge in his jeans and he gives me a glare, I smirk as I give his bulge a squeeze and then I duck under his arm and head to class as the second bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to the drive in with Archie and Veronica and ends up getting more than she bargains for when she meets a bad boy from the southside of town.
> 
> At first he just seems like your classic cliche bad boy with his leather jacket and combat boots and she gives him some attitude for his over confident attitude until she sees the back of his jacket with the signature snake on it that hes a southside serpent but not just any southside serpent the president of the southside serpents, Jughead Jones.
> 
> Betty didn't expect Jughead Jones to take such an interest in a girl as mundane as her and as much as she tries to avoid him he seems to be everywhere she is.
> 
> When a life changing event happens she finds herself thrown right into the middle of his world she finds him much harder to avoid and to deny her attraction to the original bad boy of Riverdale.
> 
> Jughead Jones is instantly attracted to the little preppy blonde girl as soon as he meets her with her attitude and fearlessness, he couldn't help but to be intrigued. When she ends up in his world after her own life changing event it becomes obvious the attraction is undeniable and resisting just is impossible.

Chapter 2  
Jughead Pov  
That little fucking tease she is so in for it, I can’t believe she did that, I really didn’t think she would touch my cock over my jeans and now I’m so fucking horny from her teasing that I didn’t go to class because all I would be thinking about is pinning her to a fucking wall and fucking her so hard she would feel it for a week. I lean against the wall on the side of the school lighting a cigarette and I see Sweet Pea coming up to me “so how long you plan on following around blondie” he asks randomly and I look over at him with a glare “what’s it to you” I ask him and he shrugs “just wondering, I mean she doesn’t seem all that interested” said Sweet Pea and I chuckle “oh she is interested she just won’t admit she is and that little tease has it coming after what she just did” I growl then I throw my cigarette to the ground.

I walk off back into school and I wait for her around the corner from our class we have together since I skipped it and when she comes around the corner I grab her hand and quickly pull her into the janitors closet pushing her up against the door and locking it and she looks up at me “I warned you about teasing me and now I think I need to teach you a little lesson princess” I say close to her face and tilting her chin up so her pretty fucking blue eyes are on me. I lean into her sexy little body more “I told you I’m not afraid of you” she said to me and I smirk “no reason to be, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you and I meant it but I’d love to turn you fucking on” I said as I lean in closer my lips almost hers “I want to make those panties wet then I want to slide them off and play with that pussy and make you come over and over again until you can’t take it anymore” I whisper in her ear as I slide my hands to the edge of her skirt.

I kiss up her neck, licking sucking on her neck as I press myself against her so she can feel how hard I am and she moans making me grin against her neck “you like how my cock feels against you don’t you” I whisper in her ear then I kiss across her jawline to the corner of her mouth then her bottom lip and I pull it with my teeth and then I kiss her sliding my tongue into her mouth swirling my tongue around hers as I ruck up her skirt to her waist and take her thigh keeping it around my hip as I hold her around her waist with my other arm as we kiss. I press my very hard cock against her core and she arches into me then I slide my hand between her thighs to her core feeling her over her panties “not even inside that pussy and I made you wet” I whisper and then keep my eyes on hers as slide her panties to the side and I give her a grin as I slide my hand in between her thighs again and feel down her wet slit “fuck you’re so wet” I growl as I thrust a finger into her “and tight” I continue to slide my finger in and out of her slowly “are you a virgin princess” I whisper in her ear and she nods and a blush appears on her cheeks.  
I smirk and then I kiss down her neck again and I suck on her neck leaving a nice purple hickey “has anyone ever touched this pretty little pussy” I ask her as she lets a small moan out when I swipe my thumb across her clit and she shakes her head no. Now I’m beyond turned on because I’m the first to touch her, I groan “fuck that’s so fucking hot that no one but me has ever touched you like this” I said as I slide another finger into her and I rub her clit relentlessly and she pulls me closer and smashes her lips to mine kissing me passionately as she gives me these sweet moans into our kisses and then I feel her clench around my fingers when she comes making me groan into our kisses.

I pull away from her lips and she slides her hand down to my cock but I grab her hand pinning it to the door along with her other hand “don’t start something you can’t finish princess” I said as the bell rings then I smash my lips to hers “I’ll see you soon” I tell her “you go first, I need to take care of my little problem here” I tell her with a wink and she blushes then quickly leaves and I lean against the door taking a deep breath, “that was so fucking hot” I mumble as I lay my forehead against the door then I do something I’ve never done before I jerk off in that closet because I was too wound up after that experience.

I head to class as the second bell rings and Betty is sitting in the middle row, I give her a wink as I walk by heading in the back of the classroom where Toni is. I sit down still with a grin on my face “what’s with that goofy grin” asks Toni and I just shrug “let’s just say I can’t wait to take that little blonde princess for the ride of her life” I said to her and Toni laughs “you really think she’s going to fuck you” Toni asks me and I smile “I don’t think, I know and I’m going to rock blondies world” I tell her still keeping my eyes on the back of her blonde head. Toni shakes her head “I don’t think you have any reason to doubt that since you’ve ridden the Juggie train before” said Jughead with a wink and she turns to me “maybe someday you’ll let me forget it. It was one night that involved a lot of tequila and you didn’t exactly complain about having your train ridden either” said Toni with a smirk and I laugh “I’d never complain about having my train ridden but right now I want to take princess for a ride” I said and Toni sighs “then go rock her world so we can all move on with our lives” said Toni exasperatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to the drive in with Archie and Veronica and ends up getting more than she bargains for when she meets a bad boy from the southside of town.
> 
> At first he just seems like your classic cliche bad boy with his leather jacket and combat boots and she gives him some attitude for his over confident attitude until she sees the back of his jacket with the signature snake on it that hes a southside serpent but not just any southside serpent the president of the southside serpents, Jughead Jones.
> 
> Betty didn't expect Jughead Jones to take such an interest in a girl as mundane as her and as much as she tries to avoid him he seems to be everywhere she is.
> 
> When a life changing event happens she finds herself thrown right into the middle of his world she finds him much harder to avoid and to deny her attraction to the original bad boy of Riverdale.
> 
> Jughead Jones is instantly attracted to the little preppy blonde girl as soon as he meets her with her attitude and fearlessness, he couldn't help but to be intrigued. When she ends up in his world after her own life changing event it becomes obvious the attraction is undeniable and resisting just is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of chapter 3, I'm not done with it yet but i figured i'd post what i wrote so far.
> 
> enjoy!! ~Lalla xo

Chapter 3  
Betty Pov  
After that experience I wasn’t sure where things were going between myself and Jughead. I just knew it was time to admit to myself that I am attracted to Jughead Jones and now I’ve been trying to avoid him as much as I could because I couldn’t give in to this again and I knew that I would if he tried it again because it was so good. 

It’s been three weeks since it happened and so far I’ve somehow managed to avoid him but it didn’t stop Jughead from giving me flirty smiles and knowing winks because for whatever reason Jughead could see right through me and that deep down I wanted what happened to happen again which is why I continue to avoid him. I got to my locker quickly and glanced around making sure he wasn’t anywhere around. It was the end of the day and I’m pretty sure today is the day he stays to work on the school’s newspaper it’s called the Red and Black.

The biggest down fall I had was I had to walk by the newspaper room in order to leave the school usually he wasn’t in there right away so every day I pray that it doesn’t change. As I get closer to the newspaper room I see that the door is open and I stop short, I guess today might be the day where I have to face him if he sees me.

I try to walk by quickly but he is standing in the door way leaning against the door frame and I don’t make eye contact but he grabs me quickly and pulls me into the room then closes the door and locks it with me against it “did you really think I’d let you avoid me forever” said Jughead as he keeps his body against mine “I hoped so” I said looking up at him and he grins “why is that, is it because you let me touch you because I made you come” said Jughead as he slides his hand around my waist “and you loved it” Jughead whispers in my ear. I blush because he was right I did love it probably too much and that moment has yet to leave my head and it was three weeks ago “well I’m not letting you touch me again” I tell him and Jughead laughs.

Jughead tilts my face up so my eyes are on his and gives me a smile “you keep trying to convince yourself of that but I know it isn’t true and deep down you know it isn’t either” Jughead said to me as he runs his thumb across my bottom lip and presses his body into mine “you want me to touch you again and it drives you crazy” he says then smirks “stop trying to tell me what I want” I snapped back as I glare at him and he slides his hand behind my neck then gives my hair a tug “there’s that fucking mouth again, princess you really want me to put you on your knees don’t you or maybe I should just bend you over the desk and give that sweet ass a nice spanking bet you’d like that too” said Jughead and I smirk “you know you’ve threatened to put me on my knees quite a few times Jughead but you have yet to do it, I’m starting to think you’re all talk” I said challengingly and he tightens his grip on my hair.

Then he smiles “are you saying you want to suck my cock princess” asks Jughead with a smirk and I cross my arms over my chest “I didn’t say that, don’t put words in my mouth” I tell him, Jughead glares at me “shut up” growls Jughead then he smashes his lips to mine in a heated kiss and I of course couldn’t help but to kiss him back as he keeps his grip on my hair then slides his hands down my sides and to my ass, he picks me up easily and I wrap my legs around his waist as he spins us around then brings us to the desk and slides his laptop over without breaking our kiss then sits me on the desk.

Then I pull him closer by his shirt and I end up laying on the desk with him hovering over me as we make out. Jughead leaves open mouthed kisses down my neck “I like this skirt with the zipper right in front” he whispers as slides the zipper up higher “such easy access” said Jughead then his lips are back on mine as he slides his hand between my thighs rubbing me over my panties then he slides them over and thrusts his fingers into me “fuck you’re so wet, I fucking love it” he growls as kisses down my chest then slides my shirt down with my bra and licks around my nipple then sucks on it as he continues to thrust his fingers into me and rub my clit with his thumb, I moan and he looks up at me “can’t get too loud princess, I don’t know who’s in school right now” he says then his lips are on mine.

I grind into his hand as he fingers me “I want you to come” Jughead whispers in my ear along with more dirty words making me fall apart “you like it dirty don’t you princess” he whispers in his ear not stopping yet as he curls his fingers up hitting a sensitive spot, rubbing it repeatedly as I arch my hips off the desk “Jughead” I moan softly and he groans “fuck say my name again when you come” Jughead whispers in my ear as he continues to hit the same spot repeatedly making me come again then he slowly brings me down by sliding his fingers in and out of then pulls away sliding my panties back over and then kisses me.

Jughead pulls me up and I pull him back to me as I look up at him as I unbuckle his belt quickly then unzip his jeans and unbutton them and he gives me a smirk “why princess what are you doing” asks Jughead and I bite my lip as I slide his jeans and boxers down wrapping my hand around his length stroking him and he groans then he meets my hand as I stroke his length and then kisses me passionately “fuck princess, don’t fucking stop please don’t fucking stop” he growls in my ear as I move my hand faster as he mutters swear words as he thrusts into my hand. 

Then his lips are back on mine again kissing me hard “shit I’m almost there, I’m gonna fucking come” said Jughead so I stroke him faster and he gives my hair a pull slides me to the side as I continue to stroke him. I slide my other hand under his shirt scraping my nails down his chest “fuck, Betty” he groans as he comes, his come shooting out on the desk.

Then there is a knock on the door as someone turns the door knob and Jughead mutters a few swear words and pulls his jeans up then zips them and buttons them as he walks to the door he buckles his belt and I fix the zipper on my skirt and try to fix my hair as best I could. Jughead opens the door and Toni is standing there “I don’t think I wanna ask why this door was locked” she said as she notices me behind Jughead. 

Jughead Pov  
After three weeks of Betty avoiding me completely after what happened in the janitor’s closet, I couldn’t take much more so when she walked by the newspaper room I pulled her into it and locked the door. Of course what started out with her giving me attitude lead to me just kissing her to get her to shut up which lead to the best foreplay I’ve ever had in my life, she gave me one hell of a hand job that I’ll never forget and fuck hearing her moan my name made me just want to rip her clothes off and fuck her right on that desk.

Toni knocked on that door literally right after I came across my own desk and now I don’t know how I can let her in here, I mean my come is across my desk and to answer her question no she probably doesn’t want to know why the newsroom door was locked but I’m sure she has a pretty good guess since Betty is in here too. 

I give her a mischievous smile “well can you let me in or are you going to leave me in the hallway” said Toni, fuck, I turn to Betty and she turns around looking for something to wipe the desk off with then back at me and I shrug then mouth I don’t know as she rolls her eyes then goes into her purse and of course only Betty Cooper would carry a travel size thing tissues. I hear muttering to herself that this is gross, well what the fuck she did it. 

I open the door for Toni just as Betty throws the tissues out in the pale “you two need to find a better place to do whatever it is you were doing” said Toni as Betty blushes “tell her to stop wearing skirts like that and things wouldn’t happen not that I’m complaining it was quite satisfying” I said and Betty moves away from the desk “okay I think I’m gonna go now” said Betty as she walks around me.

I grab her and spin her around then smash my lips to hers “see you soon princess” I said with a wink and she just takes my hand off her then leaves the newsroom. Toni gives me a look “what, we didn’t have sex jesus” I said as I lean against the desk “Juggie I don’t even think Jesus can save you from this” said Toni jokingly as she goes around to the side of the desk and looks at it strangely “why is the desk look sticky” said Toni and I don’t answer “oh my god, I’m never touching this desk again” she said as she gets up and I laugh hysterically “you are gross” she tells me completely disgusted as I continue to laugh hysterically.


	4. Jughead Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the newsroom incident.

The next day I walked into school with a smile on my face and probably a spring in my step because I had one hell of a time in that newsroom last night and I certainly never fooled around in the newsroom with anyone and I’ve definitely never had a girl make me come so fast in my life and not to mention across my desk. Toni is still grossed out because she put two and two together once she looked at the desk that indeed did look sticky then she went into the janitors closet and got cleaner and handed it too me with towel paper and by that point I was in tears laughing and I don’t think I will ever look at that desk the same again.

I got in line to go through the metal detectors and glanced around for Betty when I spotted her then looked her up and down, fuck and I thought the skirts were hot, she had on these tight jeans that made her sweet ass look amazing. I get through the metal detectors and Toni is leaning against the wall along with Sweet Pea and Fang “can you make it any more obvious” said Toni and I look at her “what’d I do” I ask her and Sweet Pea smirks “you were totally checking out her ass” said Sweet Pea. Betty walks by us and I follow her with my eyes “it’s sweet fucking ass that I really want to put my hands on again” I practically growl “oh my god I don’t even wanna hear this, yesterday was disturbing enough” said Toni walking away.

Sweet Pea looks over at me “what the hell happened yesterday that has her panties in a twist” asks Sweet Pea, well at least Toni didn’t tell them about my escapade with Betty in the newsroom, “let’s just say the newsroom is off limits if the door is locked” I said with a smirk and before Sweet Pea or Fang could say anything I walked away. 

I find Betty at her locker “hi princess, lookin good today as always” I said in her ear from behind her making her jump and she turns to me as she closes her locker “look we need to end this because it will only get more complicated” she said and I quickly lean into her giving her a glare “princess we aren’t ending shit, I want you and you want me” I said to her as she looks up at me. 

“Just so we’re clear I won’t stop until you’re mine and I want you in my fucking newsroom after school every day after school because you are working for me whether you like it or not” I growl and she glares at me “no I’m not and who do you think you are, you can’t tell me what to do, I’m not in your little biker gang go tell them what to do” she snapped and I lean closer “there’s that mouth again princess and that was you’re last chance to change that tone” I growl and she smirks “what exactly are you going to do about it Jughead” she said to me, I give her a glare then slide my hand to hers as the bell rings.

Lucky for me the newsroom is right near her locker and with crowds of students around no one noticed me pull her into there. I pushed her up against the door again much more roughly than yesterday and I locked it and she tries to spin around to unlock but I spin her back around and pin her to the door again quickly by her wrists and putting them above her head. I keep my body close to hers so she can’t move and slide my hand to her ass giving it a squeeze and her breath catches “that sweet ass looks so good in these jeans however I’d really like to rip them off you right now but it’s not the time for that” I growl “it’s time for Betty Cooper to get on her knees and put her mouth where it belongs” I said to her as she tries to wiggle out of my hold “I’m not putting my mouth anywhere” she snaps back and I smirk.

I’m now close enough where my lips are almost on hers “what’s that matter are you scared, you weren’t scared yesterday when you wrapped your hand around my dick and made me come on my desk” I say to her with a smirk making her blush. I slide my thumb across her full bottom lip and she smirks then the little tease licks up the pad of my thumb and takes it in her mouth sucking it with her blue eyes on mine and I slide my hand to her throat “don’t fucking tease me” I growl and she smiles then bites her lip “but it’s so much fun Juggie” she said to me and at that moment I realized this little blonde vixen isn’t afraid of me at all no matter what I do to her and I let her hands go then she slides her hand behind her unlocking the door “I have to go now” said Betty with a smile then slides her hand down my chest all the way to my very hard dick and gives it a squeeze “you might want to take care of that before you leave the newsroom Juggie” said Betty then opens the door and leaves.

I stand as she closes the door and I swear to myself then fix myself as I take a deep breath. I sneak out of the newsroom and Toni is once again leaning against the wall “I really really wish you wouldn’t fool around in the newsroom and I hope you cleaned up the mess this time” said Toni and I give her a glare “unfornately there was no fucking mess to clean because blondie is a fucking tease but she’s gonna pay for it, again” I growl then I walk off to class when I walk into class Betty is sitting in the middle row again and she gives me a smile and I give her a glare back then plop in my chair in the back and stare at her little blonde head throughout class with every dirty though imaginable in my head as of now this turned out to be not about getting her anymore but about power and right now she has the power and quite frankly I don’t like it when other people have the power so I need to do something about that.

After school I walk out to the parking lot to find a ghoulie and Sweet Peat fighting like I really need this shit right now. I get over there and I split them apart then I face whoever this asshole is “how many times do we have to kick your asses before you learn to back off the serpents” I growl in his face then I look in his eyes they are red, he’s high off that Jingle Jangle shit that’s been going around and he gives me a smile then gives me a shove and I grin.

Then I shove him harder and pin him to the car behind him with my arm across his chest my other hand with a pocket knife to his throat “apparently you’re stupid enough to put your fucking hands on me, do you know who I am” I said with a growl and he shakes his head no “Jughead Jones, the president of the serpents and someone who’s going to slit your fucking throat if you don’t get the fuck out of my face and away from my brothers” I growl and he nods “you have that Jingle Jangle on you” I ask him again he nods “give me it now” I growl and he reaches in his pocket “take it Fang” I command and he takes it “now get lost let this be lesson, I won’t fucking give another chance” I said then I backed off slowly that’s when I notice Betty across the way “fuck” I mumble I watch her quickly get in her car “I gotta go, we’ll talk this shit out after, Fang flush that shit” I tell him then I walk quickly to my bike.

I follow her all the way to her house, a small run down looking white house not something I’d expect for Betty Cooper to live in this had to be a big change from a nice suburban neighborhood in a big house. Betty gets out of her car and I get off my bike then I catch up to her at her door grabbing her wrist and she turns around “you really should go my mom won’t take to kindly to a serpent being here on her doorstep” she tells me and for the first time since I met her she is looking at me like she’s afraid of me. 

I sigh then pull her closer to me with my hand on her face “don’t be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you I swear it” I tell her “were you going to kill that guy” she asks me looking up at me with her big blue eyes “no I did it to scare his dumb ass, you don’t put your hands on me or my friends but he was too high to know any better” I tell her.

Betty looks at me confusedly “high on what” she asks probably thinking it was just pot, one could wish it were true “this really bad stuff called Jingle Jangle, highly addictive don’t ever take it if you’re offered okay promise me. I’ve seen a lot with that shit those ghoulies will sell it to anyone and they also take well to getting girls high off of it then taking advantage of them. if that happens to you I won’t hesitate to kill the guy” I tell her and she promises not to take it “I’m sorry if I scared you Betty but I have to do my job and protect my family, the serpents are my family” I tell her.

Then I pull her closer and I wrap my arms around her at first she doesn’t wrap her arms around me then she wraps them around my waist, I pull away just enough to kiss her softly when we pulled apart with our eyes still on each other she suddenly pulls me back by my jacket and her lips are on mine again but more passionate and furiously, tongues and teeth clashing as I back her up into her front door, my body in front of hers until we both hear a car door shut, I turn around “uh sorry for interrupting” said this guy, preppy looking and definitely from the northside, “who’re you” I ask him looking him up and down “a friend what’s it to you” he said, I shrug “I don’t know maybe because you’re standing here in front of my girls house and you’re on my side of town” I said to him looking at his letterman jacket, great a football player. I look at the name on his jacket “Archie is it” I asked as I walked down the steps then Betty follows.

As me and this preppy ginger stand in front of each other staring each other down “Jughead Jones right” asks Archie and I give him a glare “what’s it to you” I ask him and he shrugs “not much trust me” he said and I step closer ready to kick this guys ass but Betty stands in the middle of us her hand on my chest and I look down at her “Juggie it’s okay, he’s just a friend” said Betty and I look back at Archie “well can you please tell your friend he should watch how he talks to people, we don’t take kindly to northsiders coming over here” I said and he actually continues his glaring at me “you could tell me yourself” he said to me “or I could show you” I growl and Betty looks up at me “Jughead don’t just go, he’s fine he won’t hurt me we’re friends” said Betty, I give him one look over then give Betty another kiss then I walk off.

I turn back around to the preppy little asshole “hey preppy keep your hands to yourself you hear me, you touch her there’s definitely going to be problems” I warn him and then I turn away getting on my bike against my better judgement because I definitely don’t like that guy. 

Betty Pov  
When Jughead left I look at Archie and he looks at me “Jughead Jones, I really didn’t want to believe the rumors but here I am and seeing for myself. What I thought maybe was just a friendship seems to be a hell of a lot more than that” said Archie and I look up at him “what rumors, I haven’t spoken to anyone about him except Kevin and that was a month ago almost, he would never say anything” said Betty and Archie shrugs “he didn’t, Cheryl saw you talking to him at Pop’s almost a month ago and it looked friendly and then I got curious too. My dad knows his father pretty well and I overheard them talking one day at his job about Jughead acting different something to do with a blonde girl that just moved to the southside, I put it together and now here I am seeing you making out with him, Jughead Jones, why” Archie asks.

I sigh “look he really isn’t my boyfriend, it’s just a thing that happened and he’s just protective” I tell him and Archie scoffs “that was not just a thing to him and he isn’t just protective, Jughead is head over heels for you I could see it, the only other girl I’ve ever heard him be protective of is his best friend Toni” said Archie with a smirk, I roll my eyes “look I can have friends here even if he’s president of the serpents” I tell him, “he doesn’t see you as a friend and you don’t see him as a friend, Betty I know you, you wouldn’t kiss him the way you were if he was only a friend and he’s dangerous by the way” said Archie and I just shrug because I know he’s dangerous.

I just saw it a little while ago but I also know he means it when he says he wouldn’t hurt me “he won’t hurt me” I tell him and Archie just nods “look I just came to check up on you because we haven’t heard from you and V was getting worried especially because of this Jughead thing” said Archie and I roll my eyes “well tell everyone I’m fine and I can take care of myself” I tell him then I ask him if he wants to hang out and we do, we catch up on each other’s lives and we don’t mention Jughead again.

I give Archie a hug before he leaves and with a wave he turns to his car but then turns back around “Betty just be careful okay” said Archie concernedly and I give him a nod.


	5. Jughead Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead fights tall boy then makes his way back to Betty's house and sneaks in her window.
> 
> warning- sexual content, implied violence.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/42/f1/8c/42f18cc9045ad0e8e95ba4b7a98a539f.gif
> 
> a little gif of our sexy dark Jughead ..i hope it works idk if u can post images or click on them here..if not if you ever want to see images that i do post with this story..i have this up on wattpad too if you have a wattpad.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/131629398-mad-world
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/lalla527  
> this one is of all my work incase u want to check out my other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i somehow ended up with more smutt this chapter. :D  
> ps. how bout that mid-season finale it was frigin pretty good and damnn dark Jughead is sexy as f*ck !!

Jughead Pov  
After I left Betty, I was distracted the rest of the night and I hung out at Whyte Wyrm with Toni and the rest of the guys with a bottle of whiskey in front of me “you’re drinking a lot tonight when did you start drinking like the big boys” he asks with a chuckle, I give him a glare because if there is any serpent I don’t get along with its him. 

We don’t see eye to eye and I still think he’s shady and he’s still mad I got through the serpent intitiation when I was sixteen and then when my dad found out about Tall boy trying to make a bad decision that we were gonna work with the ghoulies, he took tall boy’s title as president while he was locked up and gave it to me because by right it’s mine anyway I’m his son, I was just technically too young for the roll at the time.

I look at him “how bout you mind your business tall boy and shoot pool and continue to lose to Sweet Pea, must suck he puts you broke every time” I said being a wise ass, “you know you really should watch that smart mouth, just cause you’re president doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass” he threatened and I get up walking over to him even though he’s bigger I wasn’t about to let him push me around and I knew if it came down to a fight I had my brothers to have my back before his but right now I have some pent up anger because of that asshole football player and I need something to take it out on.

“I’d like to see you try” I growl as we stand face to face well sort of since he’s taller it’s kind of hard to be face to face completely “oh yeah” said Tall Boy then he pushes me and I push him back with all my strength surprising him as he ends up against the wall, it turns into a few shoves then a full fledge brawl until Sweet Pea and Fang pull me off of him both of them holding me back as I try to go at him again then Toni is in front of me which calms me down a little because I would never try to break through her and hurt her in the process.

Toni is my best friend and vice president, we might’ve had one little fling and it was a good fling but we never turned into more because we were drunk that night and the next day we laughed about it and stayed friends. 

Sweet Pea and Fang let me go “c’mon Juggie lets go outside” said Toni and grabs me by my shirt pulling me outside and I light a cigarette leaning against the wall with my eyes closed “what’s goin on with you” she asks me, I shrug “nothin he just pisses me off” I said to her, she gives me a look like she knows something else is up because she knows me better than most people do.

I sigh “Betty, she saw me threaten a ghoulie with a knife then I followed her to her house, we ended up making out in front of her house and some football player from the northside showed up with his big mouth and gave me his all mighty I’m better than you attitude and he ended being a good friend of Betty’s, I left before I beat the shit out of him but I don’t know it didn’t feel right, so it doesn’t help my mood when tall boy opens his big fucking mouth” I said and she smiles “you’re jealous of this guy” Toni assumes.

I scoff “why would I be jealous, she was in that newsroom with me yesterday, I’m the one that’s been with her intimately maybe not all the way but still, what’s he have her friendship big deal” I said and she shrugs “you’re jealous because you think that he’d be more her type than you which obliviously isn’t true because she has been with you and not him” said Toni and I grin “whatever I’m better looking than that asshole anyway” I said with a grin and she shakes her head “always overly confident” said Toni, I chuckle “you seemed to have been attracted to me on New Years last year” I said with a smirk and she gives me a shove “that was the tequila goggles” she said and I laugh “and I wouldn’t talk I couldn’t have looked too bad to you either” said Toni.

I smirk “Toni you might be my best friend in the world but even I know you’re hot, I’m still a man and I have eyes also needs and tequila makes everyone horny” I tell her with a wink, “Jughead you’re horny twenty four hours day even sober” she says as I toss my cigarette “nah just my waking hours” I tell her and she laughs “now I think I’m gonna head out and drive by Bettys make sure that football player is gone” I said as I walk off.

I get near Betty’s house and park farther away because of my bike being loud and I find her bedroom window easily because her shades were open and the window is open half way. I smirk and quietly open the window more and she isn’t in her room so I wait till she comes back when she does I get a surprise she walks in with wet hair in a towel and squeaks. I put my finger to my mouth telling her to be quiet “Jughead, you stalker get out, my mom sees you I will never be allowed out of this house again” she whisper yells and I smirk as I walk closer to her “she won’t catch us if you’re quiet” I tell her walking closer until she is against the wall “I came in perfect timing you’re naked underneath this towel” I say as I trace her collar bone back and forth.

I slide my hand to the front of her towel and she blocks my hand then pushes me away and quickly grabs clothes and signals for me to turn around. I roll my eyes turning around then I turn back around once she gives me an okay and of course she still looks sexy in her little black shorts and tight tank top with no bra, her nipples hard making me bite my lip “fuck you look delishious” I tell her as I pull her to me and I am standing in the light, she looks up at my face which was probably pretty gruesome since I didn’t clean up after the fight with tall boy. 

Her breath catches and she touches my face “what the hell happened to you” she asks me concernedly as I slide my hands to her waist “I got into a fight with one of my own guys, tall boy and I don’t get along” I tell her and she smirks “tall boy, weird nickname” she says and I grin “yeah he’s a dick” I said and she sighs, “go sit on the bed, I’m gonna go get the first aid kit” she tells me “are you gonna fix me up princess” I ask with a grin and she rolls her eyes “someone has too since you didn’t do it yourself” said Betty and I shrug.

I sit on her bed looking around her room that’s painted black and I smirk. I hear her come back in and then I hear her pop the lock on her bedroom door “guess the pastels are really gone” I said as she walks over to me and I make room for her to stand between my legs a she tilts my face up then rummages through the first aid kit “it was a fight believe me” she said with a laugh and I chuckle then she gets to work cleaning up face and puts a butterfly bandage on my eyebrow that tall boy apparently split open and I slide my hands around the back of her thighs when she’s done and I pull her into my lap so she’s straddling me.

I slide my hand behind her neck “princess you’re too perfect you know that” I tell her and she rolls her eyes “I’m far from perfect” said Betty and I give her a smile “you’re perfect for me” I said in a whisper then my lips are on hers hungrily as I kiss her and I know she feels me getting hard when she grinds into me making me groan into our kisses “princess you keep that up your clothes are gonna be on the floor” I said to her then I kiss down her neck to her chest then she pulls off her shirt revealing her perfect tits to me.

I take them in mouth one after the other as continues to grind into me making me lose my mind and I flip her over real fast so she is below me as she slides up to her pillows, I kiss up her body as she slides my jacket off and it hits the floor then my shirt is off and her lips are back on mine with her hands in my hair and her legs around my waist.

Betty continues her torture with grinding into my very clothed dick and then I’m doing it back until I couldn’t take it anymore and I pull away “fuck we have to stop” I growl trying to calm myself before I come in my pants but she bites her lip and grinds into me again and I lose it again. I pull off her shorts quickly revealing her naked pussy and I groan “you couldn’t warn me you had nothing on under those shorts” I said in a growl and she smirks “where’s the fun in that Juggie” she asks and I slide my hand to her throat “you want fun, I’ll show you fucking fun” I growl then I lick all the way down her body to her beautifully wet pussy. 

 

I don’t pause I just go right to town on her pussy like it’s my last meal, licking her up as she arches her hips up then I slide my fingers into as I lick her clit, teasing her then sucking on it and making her legs shake, she lets a moan out and I cover her mouth with my other hand as I continue to make her come over and over as she holds her sheets tightly.

Then I kiss back up her body “was that fun princess, I know I just had the time of my life on that pussy, such sweet little pussy” I whisper in her ear as I continue to finger her until she pushes me off and straddles me then she kisses me hard as I tug on her hair and she slides her hands down my chest to my stomach then she unbuckles my belt quickly and unbuttons my jeans then she pulls away from my kisses and unzips my pants and gives me a mischievous smile. 

Betty kisses me softly then leaves kisses down my chest, slow opened mouthed kisses down my body and she slides my jeans along with my boxers down my hips as I lift up to help her. My cock is so hard it fucking hurts then I feel her wet tongue lick up length “fuck Betty” I groan as she licks around the head of my cock teasingly licking up my precum driving me insane as I slide my hands in her hair “fuck wrap those pretty fucking lips around my cock before I fucking make you” I growl and she gives me grin when she looks up at me “is that what you want Juggie” she asks sexily, I growl “fuck Betty I want it so fucking bad” I growl tightening my grip on her hair and she teases me more licking up length. 

When she finally takes my cock in her wet mouth, she takes all of me to the back of her throat. I mutter a bunch of swear words, I’m gonna come embarrassingly fast if she keeps doing that then she hollows out her cheeks as she meets her hand with her mouth and I arch my hips up , groaning when she looks up at me with her blue eyes and my cock in her mouth “fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth” I groan as she takes me again to the back of her throat.

I pull her off “get on your fucking knees on the floor now” I growl demandingly and she listens “look at me Betty” I whisper and she looks up at me, I take her hair in my hand pulling her to my dick “open those pretty lips for my cock” I demand and she takes me in her mouth “keep those eyes on me while you suck me off” I growl as she looks up at me as her head bobs up and down my cock and I move my hips meeting her mouth.

I watch her take me over and over with her mouth and I continue muttering swears words and holding back on coming because it feels so good I don’t want her to stop when she slides her other hand to my balls fondling them “oh shit” I groan when I feel it coming that I’m going blow my load in her mouth “fuck baby I can’t hold back” I growl and move my hips faster fucking her mouth “are you gonna swallow my come, fuck swallow it” I growl as I get closer, “I’m comin, fuck” I groan as I explode in her mouth, it was like a never ending stream of come when I pull away breathlessly and I pull her up with my pants still around my ankles “you make me fucking crazy” I tell her.


	6. The Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Betty goes back to avoiding Jughead it leads to more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay don't get mad at me or leave hate comments please but Toni and Jughead share a moment in this chapter (i hate to give this spoiler but i feel i have to give a warning, i know how the hate goes when it comes to the Joni ship) ps. I DON'T SHIP IT!! lol it's part of this story, i would hope it is obvious i ship Bughead. ~Lalla

Jughead Pov

I snuck out her window shortly after kissing her all the way to her window and I walk to my bike with a smile on my face that same smile I woke up with and then thoughts went to last night before I got out of bed, thoughts of her on her knees sucking my cock which lead to me jerking off before school. When I got to school I looked for her right after I went through the metal detectors.

Betty Pov

After that night I once again have this sudden urge to avoid Jughead because I gave into a lot more than what happened in the newsroom, things I’ve never done and I think back to when he called me his girl to Archie and that just was a total new thing when this whole thing first started I figured he was after only one thing and that was getting me into bed and I still think that but I keep falling into him every time he touches me and if I keep this up I’m going to lose my virginity to the president of the Serpents. 

So that’s what I did avoided Jughead for a week which wasn’t easy but I think he got the hint that it wasn’t going to happen again. I left school quickly as possible and I can tell when he glances at me that he isn’t too happy about my avoiding him but I think it’s best for the both of us if I do but then I find Toni in the parking lot leaning against my car. I stop short well I guess she’s here to defend Jughead or to be protective of him supposedly they are best friends. 

I walk up to her “um hi” I said uncomfortably and she just raises her eyebrows at me “so how long do you plan to avoid him, I mean it was funny to watch for a while that he wasn’t getting it right way but now it’s like you’re playing games with him, I know everything what’s happened so far, so are you using him or playing with his mind” she asks and I scoff “using him, you can’t be serious he’s started everything that’s happened” I said irritatingly and she smirks “and you’ve done so much to stop him, let’s face it you like him and if I’m wrong on that then do me a favor don’t let him touch you again and you don’t touch him so he will take the hint because this whole thing is getting old” she tells me then moves away from my car.

Toni looks me up and down then walks off towards Jughead as he is on his bike, I watch them and I see them arguing and Jughead shaking his head then handing her a helmet and she takes it getting on the back of his bike as she slides her arms around him, I feel this pang of jealousy and then he turns to me giving me a smirk and drives off.

Jughead Pov

I gave Toni a piece of my mind after she went and talked to Betty because I’m letting Betty go or attempting to, I mean this avoiding me shit is getting old. We get back to my trailer and I plop on my couch lighting a cigarette and looking at the bottle of whiskey in front of me, I take it and open the bottle “cheers” I say sarcastically and take a chug of it then she takes it from and gives me a mock cheers taking a drink out of it and this continues for a while but in silence until I’m pretty buzzed and I think she is too. 

 

She gets up from my couch going into the bathroom when she comes out she is standing in front of me, I look up at her “look I’m sorry if you’re mad at me but I had to say something to her, I care about you Jugs and I don’t like seeing some girl play you the way she has been. you would do the same thing if it were me” said Toni and I grin “I’d do worse than that and you know it” I said and she smirks “yes we’ve been down that road before” she said and I chuckle “well he learned his lesson didn’t he” I said as she moves closer to me then she is in my lap, straddling me, this isn’t something odd for us, we are friends and close enough where we can sit like this and have it mean nothing but two friends sitting together and I figured that’s all it was until her lips are on mine.

It was just a soft kiss then I pull away “what was that for” I ask her with a grin and she shrugs “to make you feel better, I can tell you’re hurting right now” said Toni and I smile “or maybe far too much whiskey” I said and she grins “well did it help to make you feel a little better” asks Toni and I slide a hand behind her neck “it might take a little more than one kiss” I say softly then I’m pulling her back and we are kissing again. 

Kisses turn more heated and then my shirt is off as we kiss and I slide her jacket off as she grinds into me, my hands wandering to her breasts as I kiss down her neck to her chest and she pulls off her shirt and I ruck up her skirt ripping open her fishnet stockings as she unbuckles my belt and unbuttoning my pants then unzipping them taking my cock out stroking me as I slide her panties over, thrusting my fingers into her.

 

We continue like that as we kiss “how far is this gonna go” I said in between kisses and she grins into our kisses “as far as you want Juggie” said Toni and I grin as I pull her skirt up higher “fuck me Toni” I said to her too far gone and drunk to not want sex and if it’s her I know it will just be that then tomorrow we just be Jughead and Toni again just as I slide into her there is a knock on my door “ignore it” I say in between kisses and she grinds into my cock, riding me as I squeeze her ass bouncing her on my cock. 

 

Our breathing heavily and her soft moans making me thrust into her harder and faster as someone knocks again. We don’t hear the door open “oh my god” said a voice, Betty’s voice and we instantly pull apart “Betty” I said as she backs away her eyes with tears in them. Toni gets off of me quickly as I zip my jeans and buttoning them as I run out the door with no shirt on as Betty gets to her car.

I get there in enough time to stop her from getting in her car and I spin her around “I knew it was impossible you were just friends with her that you could just be with friends with any girl” she said, “we are just friends, we just, I was unhappy and _ Betty laughs “so that’s what you do when you’re not happy you have sex with Toni” said Betty shaking her head turning back to her car door and opening it.

I close it from behind her then turn her around by her shoulders “what’re you doing here” I ask her and she looks up at me “I wanted to talk to you but now I don’t” Betty said to me “how’d you find out where I live” I ask her and she looks away from me, I turn her face back to me “I asked Sweet Pea” she tells me, “what is there to talk about you’ve been avoiding me again for the last week” I said to her and she doesn’t answer me.

I glare at her “tell me now” I growl and she looks up at me “nothing important now, go back and be with Toni” said Betty pushing me away then I smash my lips to hers and she pushes me away “stay away from me” she yells at me and I scoff “easy enough to do Betts you avoid me like I’m the plague anyway” I said to her and she just gets in her car then drives off. 

I watch her drive off then I look behind me at Toni as she is standing my porch “I guess that was a bad idea” she said and I look at her as I stalk up to her then I smash my lips to hers backing her up into my house shutting my door and she pulls away “Juggie, this isn’t going to make it better” said Toni and I sigh “it doesn’t matter anymore, I’m done with it” I growl as I go to kiss her again she puts her hand on my chest stopping me “I’m not going to be you’re rebound” said Toni .

I sigh “you aren’t a rebound, you weren’t a rebound to me a little while ago either, it’s just us, I need you just to be here” I tell her and she looks in my eyes “I’ll always be here just not like that when I know it will just make it worse for all of us, for you and Betty especially” said Toni and I walk away plopping back on my couch and then I hide my face with my hands with my arms on my legs and I hear her walk over to me then I feel her sit next to me and her arms wrap around me. I turn to her laying my head on her shoulder “don’t worry Juggie we will fix it, I will fix it” said Toni her arms around me. 

At some point I end up with my head in her lap Toni stays sitting there with me then I ask her to stay over and I sleep on the couch with her. Again something that isn’t unusual, we can remain platonic just as well as we can accidently hook up due to too much alcohol, no matter what Toni and I are always best friends.


	7. Getting Together

Jughead Pov  
After that horrible incident Betty ignored me and wouldn’t even dare to come near me and I was pretty miserable barely functioning just going through the motions of running the club and the whyte wyrm. Toni stayed by my side and was there for me as always and I kept it from getting intimate. Tonight I’m at the whyte wyrm upstairs hiding out in the office with a bottle of beer and writing on my laptop wanting to be away from everyone. 

 

I’ll probably even stay here tonight on the sofa in here since I might get drunk might as well “hey uh Juggie” said Sweet Pea opening the door “what” I said as I continue to type “you might want to come downstairs man” said Sweet Pea carefully, I look up at him “Ghoulies in here” I growl and he shakes his head no as I get up “then what’s the problem” I ask as I grab my jacket throwing it on “someone is here you might want to keep an eye on” said Sweet Pea, I give him a look then walk around heading downstairs.

I stay on the balcony looking down at everyone until I spot a blonde and a red head but the blonde is my concern, “what the fuck is she doing here in my bar” I growl more to myself then Sweet Pea, I look her up and down, she is in leather all leather, mini skirt is leather, her crop top is leather and these high heels making her killer legs look sexy as fuck. 

I look around the bar noticing a few of the guys in my club looking at her and my blood boils “why is she here dressed half naked” I growl and make my way down the stairs and through everyone as she talks with Fang with a glass of what looks like to be scotch or something, I look over at Toni and she gives me a shrug. I grab Betty’s arm turning her around and she looks up at me like she is shocked to see me in my own bar.

I glare at her “what the fuck are you doing here in my bar” I growl in her ear while pulling her closer and she pulls her arm away from me and I can see in her eyes she’s a little buzzed so I take her glass putting it on the table “I’m here to have fun, I figured I’d check it out here” she tells me. I pull her a way from everyone and push her up against the wall looking down at her angrily “and now you’re gonna get your fucking red headed friend and leave, I don’t want you in this bar” I tell her angrily. 

Betty glares at me “why am I ruining your fun Juggie” she asks sarcastically and I smirk “maybe you are” I said just to piss her off and she tries to move away from the wall only to find herself against it again “you know you are truly an asshole, I find you in a compromising position with your best friend Toni and after being with me only a week before which is totally messed up and you get to be the asshole” she said her finger on my chest poking me.

I look down at her finger then slowly back up to her eyes with a glare and she looks at me nervously. I grab her hand that was poking me in the chest holding it down to her side “I think you need to keep those hands to yourself” I said then I let her wrist go “get away from me Jughead” said Betty and I laugh because she is trying to tell me what to do in my own bar.

I don’t move then she pushes me away only a few steps as she tries to walk away I grab her quickly slamming her into the wall “apparently you didn’t fucking hear me keep your hands to yourself unless of course you plan touch my cock then please go right ahead” I said in her ear, “I’m not touching you anywhere after what you did” she tells me and I grin “someone is jealous” I said to her and she looks at me with her mouth wide open.

I close it “I wouldn’t do that because I’d love to fill it with my cock, again” I growl, Betty looks at me angrily “I’m not jealous” said Betty, I smirk “oh you are and just so we are clear, me and Toni are just friends, yes we have had sex before but we never dated nor do we want to date, both times involved a lot alcohol and we were both single that was only the second time and we didn’t exactly get to finish so I’m not sure if it counts” I said to her.

Betty crosses her arms over her chest and I look down at her tits then back up at her face “I don’t really care, I’m still not ever doing anything again with you” she tells me then I laugh “princess both of us know that you would let me touch you again that you want me and that I fucking want you in every way fucking possible, physically, mentally, I want you as mine and you will be mine, no one will touch you here so don’t even bother to try, my brothers know better because I will kill anyone who touches you and that’s not just a threat, I will kill my own men” I growl as I slide my hands down her curves “this beautiful fucking body is mine” I said then I smile and lean into her more “you want to go play princess” I ask her as I give her ass a squeeze and then I slide my hand into hers pulling her away into the bathroom.

I block the door when she tries to leave and I lock it giving her a mischievous grin then suddenly something changes in her eyes and I’m pinned to the door my hands on each side of my head now I know I’m stronger but she shocked me and I suddenly don’t want to move and she presses her body against mine “I’m not afraid of you” said Betty as she slides her hands down from my hands to my biceps then her lips are on my neck, sucking on my neck making me groan “I thought you were mad at me” I said and she bites her lip as she slides her hands under my shirt, her nails scraping down my chest and I grab her hair giving it a pull “maybe I am but suddenly I have this urge to make you come” she whispers in my ear and I groan.

I watch her hands slide lower “don’t fucking tease me” I growl pulling her hair tightly and spinning us around so she is against the wall “take whatever you fucking want but do it now because I’m losing my patience” I growl but she continues to tease and I lose it and I pull up her skirt then slide her panties down her legs and I slide my fingers right into her “I told you not to tease” I whisper in her ear as I finger her earning moans.

I grin “I said I wanted to play with this beautiful fucking pussy” I growl and her hands hold my shirt tightly as I finger her making her come and she moans louder so I put a hand over mouth as continue to fuck her with my fingers “just think Betts if I can make you scream just like this imagine what I can do with my cock, whenever you’re ready I’ll fuck you so good but first I’ll make you beg for it” I whisper in her ear and she moans, I chuckle “you would like that huh, like I said a long time ago you would love really hot dirty sex” I said then her lips are on mine in a fierce kiss as I continue to finger her then I kiss down her neck lifting her top up finding no bra.

I smirk then my mouth is on her tits and then she pulls me back to her lips as she slides her hands to my jeans quickly unbuckling my belt then unzipping them and unbuttoning them sliding them down my hips with my boxers, my cock finally free and hard as fuck as she slides her hand to my dick wrapping it around my length stroking me slowly once teasing me “fucking stop teasing” I growl pulling my hand away from her pussy and I give her hair a tug “get on your knees princess” I say with a smirk but she gives me a grin “what if I don’t want to” said Betty.

 

I tighten my grip on her hair making her look into my eyes “I think we need a lesson listening” I growl and push up against her, my cock against her bare pussy making her whimper “what’s the matter Betts, you want me inside you don’t you” I ask her, I kiss down her neck “all I know is that after this you avoid me again, I swear I’ll find you and bend your ass over then give you a nice spanking, do you fucking understand me princess” I growl and she nods “answer me, do you understand” I ask again “yes” she says “good girl” I whisper.

Betty looks up at me right into my eyes “Juggie please fuck me” she begs making me groan “not here in a public bathroom” I tell her not believing I’m turning this down because I want too but I just can’t take her virginity in a gross bathroom then she gives me a mischievous smirk and slides to her knees with her eyes on mine then her mouth is around my cock making me groan “fuck” I mumble as she works my cock with her mouth and hand then licking up length then around the head of my cock, licking up my precum “fuck you’re so fucking good with that mouth” I growl as I slide my hands into her hair then her mouth is around my cock again and I thrust into her mouth as she moves her mouth up and down my length.

I look down at her as she sucks me off “Betts look at me” I say to her and she looks me in the eyes. I slide my hand into her hair with my other hand against the wall then she slides her hand between her thighs which almost sends me over the edge and somehow I manage to hold back. 

I thrust into her mouth faster “such a dirty girl, fingering yourself in front of me” I groan as I watch her, “fuck you’re so fucking hot” I growl then I chuckle and she looks at me strangely, “the song” I say as Toni turns up the music and it’s S&M on while she is sucking me off in a public bathroom, good girl Betty Cooper is definitely is a bad girl. Betty licks down my length again slowly then she licks up my balls making me groan loudly and making me glad Toni has the music loud because there is no way no one would’ve heard that if it were not loud.

She sucks on each of my balls and I pull her away by her hair making her wrap her lips around my cock again, she continues to meet my own thrusts with her mouth and hand “I’m commin, oh fuck” I groan as I explode in her mouth and she once again swallows it all like the first time then I pull her up “fuck, I want you in my bed so bad” I growl then I smash my lips to hers in a very heated kiss. I hand her panties to her with a smirk. 

“I’d keep them but that skirts too short for you not have them on” I said then I pull up my own jeans fixing myself “Betts” I said and she looks up at me as I pull her back to me, my arms around her waist “I’m really sorry about the whole thing with Toni but we really aren’t into each other I swear it and please don’t avoid me anymore. I want to be with you princess not just for this just I like you okay” I said and she gives me a smile “as much as I’ve tried to deny it I can’t deny it anymore, I like you too Juggie” she tells me and I give her a grin then kiss her softly.

We sneak out of the bathroom actually holding hands and Toni gives me a knowing look then rolls her eyes and I give her a smirk then I ask Betty if she wants a drink and I go to the bar then suddenly Sweet Pea is next to me “I really never took her for the type to hook up in a public bathroom” he said to me.

I smirk “not the best bathroom to hook up in dude” said Fang with a gross face and I laugh “it was worth it” I tell them then I take my two beers that Toni gave me “hope you two worked things out because I can’t take any more drama Juggie” said Toni and I give her a smile “we’re good” I turn to walk over to Betty but Toni stops me “hey who’s her friend, the red head, is she into girls” asks Toni and I smirk then give her a shrug “I don’t know her friends yet but I can maybe find out” I tell her with a grin then I walk back to Betty, she sits on my lap giving me a kiss on the cheek when I hand her a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor shows up at the Whyte Worm causing quite the stir especially for Sweet Pea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back !! i'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long i kind of fell off the writing wagon and really didn't know where i wanted to go and i'm still kind of going with the flow and not sure of where i'm gonna go with this again first full fanfic story in years. 
> 
> Once again sorry for the big fall out and not updating for months. this is a short piece some i wrote today some was written weeks ago but i am definitely back on the ball.
> 
> ps. Sweet Pea pov kind of was random and he may be back again so this story may have more than just bughead Pov. i may even eventually write a Sweet Pea fanfic just for the hell of it but it will be a Sweet Pea/Veronica pairing :) ..i just think they would be an interesting pair. ~Lalla

Chapter 6  
Betty Pov  
A few weeks have gone by since that night and we haven’t really established what we are to each other or if we are even in a relationship, both of us just going with the flow of things. I get to my locker at the end of the day and put my books away as I close it, Jughead appears “hey princess, you wanna go to pops, I can go for a burger right about now” said Jughead, I grin “Jug you can go for a burger at any time, I thought we were working on the red and black today” I said to him curiously, Jughead gives me a mischievous smile and pulls me closer to him “well I mean we could go work on something in the news room not sure if it will actually be news related though” said Jughead leaning into me more and backing me up into the lockers.

Then Jughead’s lips are on mine in a passionate kiss right in the hallway “hey love birds save that shit for later, I’m hungry let’s go get burgers” Sweet Pea said as he walks by making Jughead pull away with a smirk “you’ll have to excuse Sweet Pea he’s just upset because he isn’t getting any right now” said Jughead as Sweet Pea turns around to him “I heard that asshole and if I wanted it I could find it very easily” he growled then walked off “c’mon let’s go before his panties really get in a twist” said Jughead as he takes Betty’s hand.

 

Later that night.  
Sweet Pea Pov  
I sit there playing pool once again taking Tall Boy’s cash because I kick his ass at pool every time. Finally when I beat him once again he slams the cash in my hand and stomps off. I chuckle then sit at the bar and take a drink out of my beer bottle then light a cigarette just as the door opens which catches my attention because all us snakes are here. I look over at the sexy little brunette that just walked in. I’ve never seen her in my life. I look her up and down slowly realizing she isn’t from the southside “is Jughead Jones here better yet is he here with Betty Cooper” she asks just as Fang was about to answer I interrupt “who wants to know” I said to her as I take a drag off my cigarette.

Gorgeous over here scoffs at me and rolls her eyes “me obliviously since I’m the one asking” she said to me “well I can’t tell you if Jughead is here or his girl unless I gotta name to give” I said to her “Veronica, now can you please fetch my best friend Betty from her boyfriend” Veronica said to me and I stand up towering over her small sexy curvy body “gorgeous I’m not fetching anything for you, you would think with all the money you have you might have some manners to go with it” I growl and she takes a step closer to me “how would you know if I had money to begin with, look can you please just get my friend and then I’ll be out of your hair” said Veronica exasperatedly , Fang gets up “I’ll go get her” said Fang and walks away even though I glare at him for listening to her.

I turn back to her “to answer your question I know you have it because sweet cheeks look at you in your neat clothes and that new phone in your hand” I said backing her up into the wall behind her trying to intimidate her but she glares at me when I get into her personal space then she pushes me back making me stumble “wow rich girl has balls huh” I said with a cocky smirk and Veronica glares at me “and I mean right hook do you wanna find out, fonzy” she asks me as the rest of the snakes chuckle when she calls me fonzy “listen rich bitch why don’t you go wait outside” I growl and before I could even put my hand up to block it, she takes a swing and punches me right in the jaw.

Jughead comes down the stairs as she gets ready to take another swing at me and I’m not about to hit a girl then Jughead is in front of me and she stops short “whoa there you might be friends with my girl but that doesn’t mean you can hit my brothers” he said as Betty comes following and then Veronica throws herself at Betty hugging her almost in tears and Betty looks at her strangely then Jughead hands her a key to the office upstairs and grabs a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar “here looks like she might need a drink” said Jughead and I scoff “or fucking twenty” I growl and Veronica turns back around “fuck you” she said then turns back around “if you weren’t such a bitch I might’ve taken you up on that offer” I yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Varchie Drama

Betty Pov  
I put the whiskey bottle on the desk as Veronica turns to me officially with tears in her eyes “V, what’s wrong” I ask her as she grabs the whiskey bottle opening it and taking a drink out of it “whiskey gross but whatever your boyfriend was nice enough to offer” she said with a sniffle “it’s Archie I broke it off” she said with another sniffle and I look at her in shock “why” I ask concernedly, she sniffles again “because we had a fight about me coming to see you here, he didn’t want me coming to the Southside and he kept telling me you were with a serpent now and I should just leave you alone that our friendship will be over soon enough and well I broke it off when he was basically telling me I shouldn’t be friends with you anymore” she tells me leaving me even more shocked.

I hold back my own tears that someone I grew up with someone who was one of my best friends could say such things about me, “you broke it off because of me, you should’ve tried to work it out, I feel awful that this is like my fault” I said to her and she shakes her head “no it’s not, it’s girl code I mean you don’t throw your girls away for a boyfriend and I know you have a life over here now and I don’t care your boyfriend is president of the serpents, I just don’t want to lose you as my best friend Betty” said Veronica and I smile “you aren’t, Juggie is fine with any of my friends from northside coming to see me as long as he knows so he can warn the other serpents” I tell her with a grin, “I guess I should’ve called first but that guy was a dick either way” she said, I laugh “yeah well gorgeous you aren’t exactly nice” said a voice behind me and I turn around. 

Then I look back at Veronica who glares at Sweet Pea “listen fonzy I’m not really in the mood for you right now so why don’t you just go to hell” she said to him as he looks her up down “I have a fucking name sweet cheeks it’s Sweet Pea” said Sweet Pea and Veronica laughs “Sweet Pea, too bad there is nothin sweet about you” she said then takes another swig out of the whiskey bottle. Sweet Pea watches her and now I’m starting to think maybe Sweet Pea has the hots for V, even though he is being an ass.

Veronica gets up and walks to the door and ducks under Sweet Peas arm giving him a glare “your friend is really a bitch, a hot one but still she can lose the attitude” he growls then walks off “did you even want anything” I ask him and he turns back to me just as he was about to answer Jughead comes into the room “I think you need to keep an eye on your friend she’s drinking like a fish down there” said Jughead.  
Sweet Pea sighs “I’ll keep an eye on her some of the guys might take advantage of girl like her even if she is a class A bitch” said Sweet Pea and Jughead just smirks “yeah you go keep an eye on her” said Jughead looking at me and I grin too because apparently he notices the thing Sweet Pea may have for Veronica.

Myself and Jughead go downstairs after Sweet Pea who stays at the bar watching Veronica. As me and Jughead sit down at the bar “what are you staring at” said Veronica irritably as Sweet Pea glares at her “are you ever nice” he growls and she scoffs “not to assholes” said Veronica, Jughead chuckles “can both of you give it a rest seriously, just ignore each other or go fuck somewhere” said Jughead with a shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Pea Pov  
This little fucking brunette really wants to test me. “So how does a girl become a serpent” she asks randomly and I chuckle “why you lookin to join us” I said to her and Veronica rolls her eyes “It’s just a question” said Veronica, I smirk “to answer your question, well first you see that wall over there” I said and she gives a nod looking at the wall that has a board hanging on it. 

Veronica Pov  
When he answers me I get annoyed because he is such an asshole, he might be a hot one not that I’d ever admit that out loud but still an asshole. I look over where he is pointing and it’s a board with what looks like to be knives sticking out of it “that’s the first test even for girls all of us have to do it, you stand in front of it and Jughead throws knives at it all around you, three of them if you flinch once you’re out” I tell her with another smirk and she leans over the bar “that sounds dangerous why would anyone be willing to do that” said Veronica, “it might be dangerous gorgeous but it’s a test of trust, if you can’t trust him or any of us for that matter not to hurt you then you don’t belong with us” I tell her then I light a cigarette.

Sweet Pea Pov  
Veronica watches me kind of looking like she wants one so I slide my pack across to her “what’s this for” she asks and I shrug “you were looking at me like you want one, unless you were just checking out my handsome face” I said with a smirk and she laughs “a little full of yourself” she says but takes one “you forgot to pass me a lighter fonzy” she says and I glare at her “stop calling me that, the name is Sweet Pea” I tell her then I walk over to her and I light her cigarette. “what doesn’t make sense to me, is that rumor has it, you guys beat up whatever guy tries to join and if he passes out he doesn’t get in” she said to me and I give her a look “you really think we would beat up a girl that’s really thinking poorly of us, that’s why there is a different test, since we are mainly all guys you need to trust us not to hurt you and we wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you” I tell her.

Veronica takes a swig out of my beer bottle and I look at her “any other part of the test” she asks curiously “well just like the guys you have to know our laws and we ask you every single one in order” I tell her and she raises her eyebrows “anything else, Sweet Pea” said Veronica, fuck I like my name coming out of her mouth and I’d love even more to hear her scream it while I fuck her into oblivion. I smirk then I point at the pole on the stage “you make the girl strip” she says almost disgusted “that’s a test of bravery, if you’re brave enough to dance then you’re in, Serpents have to be brave and if you’re willing to do that it’s a sign of bravery and well it’s pretty hot, we don’t make you strip naked sweet cheeks you just have to dance the stripping is up to you that’s kind of bonus points” I said to her.

“So how come Betty hasn’t joined and done all this” she asks me and I smirk “Jughead would never let her and he definitely would never let her strip, she would be skipping that part even if he suddenly was crazy enough to let her try, I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t let my girl do it either at least not the dance” I tell her and she smirks “you have a girl” Veronica asks and I grin “no I don’t but if I did, I certainly wouldn’t be willing to share her body with my boys, what’s mine is mine” I tell her and she laughs “territorial much” said Veronica sarcastically and I lean closer to her “very” I say to her “do you wanna find out how territorial Veronica” I ask her and she grins “I do what I want when I want with who I want” Veronica said to me and I grin “one night with me and I can make that change” I say to her and then her hand is on my thigh and my cock twitches in my pants “I doubt it Sweet Pea and you might think you’re so good but I can make you come so fast you won’t know what hit you” she tells me and now I’m officially hard.

“prove it gorgeous” I growl and she smirks “not in this lifetime” she whispers in my ear then moves away from me with a smile on her face then walks off “bye Sweet Pea” she whispers in my ear and then I watch her walk off checking out her ass that I want to get my hands on so bad. I run my fingers through my hair officially sexually frustrated and wanting to tease her right back, I want to tie her sexy fucking self to my bed and torture her until she begs me to fuck her.

Jughead Pov  
I smirk and Betty looks over at me “what are you smirking at” asks Betty and I look at her pulling her closely “the sexual tension across the room, Sweet Pea is totally hot for your friend and I think maybe your friend is hot for Sweet Pea, it’s fun to watch them, I remember a few months ago when that was us, the sexual tension, the fighting” I tell her and she slides her hands up my thighs as she stands between my legs “the sexual tension is still there Juggie just now we do something about that” she tells me and I pull her closely “I think maybe we need to go in my office and get rid of that sexual tension right now, I’d love to lay you down on my desk and make you scream” I tell her then I kiss her hard and I get up fixing myself and I take her hand dragging her upstairs.

Sweet Pea looks over at us and I give him a grin as I walk away, he glares at me then looks over at Veronica and I laugh. Veronica looks over at us “hey when you’re done doing whatever you two are going to do, I need a ride home” she tells us and I grin “hate to tell you sweetheart you’ll be waiting a while, you might wanna ask Sweet Pea for a ride” I said to her and Sweet Pea looks at me “no way am I letting her on my bike” he growls and she glares at him “ I don’t wanna ride on your bike anyway” said Veronica and he smirks “you wanna ride something else instead sweet cheeks” he asks with a grin and she glares at him “not at all” said Veronica and I roll my eyes “Sweet Pea just give her the ride home and quit whining about it” I growl and then I head upstairs with Betty.

We get into my office and I shut the door locking it and I back her up into my desk as I smash my lips to hers and unzip her dress pulling it off her arms and letting it fall to the floor then I slide my hands to her ass and sit her on my desk and slowly lay her on my desk after I push everything off of it as she slides her hands down my body to my belt but I grab her hands and pin them above her head “always in such a hurry” I whisper in between kisses but I pull my belt off and give her a mischievous smirk and I take my belt and wrap it around her wrists and I give her a grin as I stand up looking at her with her wrists tied together and in just her bra and panties “is this what gets you off Jugs tying me up” she asks and I lean over her “I’ve wanted to tie you up since the day I met you” I growl as I pull her panties off then unclip her bra that is strapless making life easy and now she is naked and laying across my desk and I’m beyond turned on.

We haven’t had sex yet but just fooling around with her has been more than satisfying as much as I’m dying to be deep inside her it just hasn’t happened yet. I kiss her as I slide my hand in between her legs thrusting my fingers into her and playing with her clit making her moan as I kiss down her neck to her tits and licking around her nipples and she arches her hips off the desk when I hit her sweet spot “you like that princess” I whisper in her ear and she moans then I’m rubbing my hard cock against her, my jeans tightening around me and that makes her moan “Juggie please fuck me” she begs me and I groan “Betts don’t do this to me, this really isn’t the place I want to have sex with you” I tell her and Betty kisses me passionately “please Juggie” she begs again.

I groan, “Princess I have no condoms on me” I tell her and she bites her lip “I’m on the pill Juggie” she says to me and I lay my head on her shoulder “you really are killing me here” I growl and she wraps her legs around my waist “don’t you want too” she asks and I sigh “I want to more than anything” I tell her and she presses her bare pussy against me and it was my undoing “fine you asked for it” I growl and I unzip my pants and unbutton them taking my very hard cock out then I pull them down and I pull her closer then slowly enter her “fuck you’re so wet and fucking tight” I growl but I let her adjust to me being inside her then she tells me to move and I slowly thrust into her and I groan and I hold her wrists down as I thrust into her and she meets my thrusts with her own.

Betty moans as I pick up my pace “harder Juggie” she whispers in my ear “I knew you wanted it dirty but now you want it fucking rough too” I growl and I thrust into her harder and she stiffens at first, shit “are you okay” I ask her thinking I hurt her and maybe she really isn’t ready for that “I’m fine just give it to me Juggie” she says biting her lip and I groan “I’m not a gentle man princess I was just trying to be gentle since it is your first time” I tell her “I said give it to me hard” she says again and then I thrust into her harder repeatedly “like that Betts, is that hard enough for you” I growl as I fuck her and she moans loudly and I put my hand over her mouth as I fuck her hard, my desk shaking and I groan in her ear “fucking come” I growl in her ear and then I rub her clit “c’mon give it to me Betts, I want to feel you come on my cock” I growl and she moans my name with my hand over her mouth as I slide my hand to her throat and she bites her lip “yeah you like that don’t you dirty girl, such a fucking bad girl” I growl.

I groan as I get closer to coming, I can feel it through my entire body that I’m about to explode inside her any minute “come again” I growl and I fuck her faster and I pull off my shirt as my body is on fire because fucking her is so hot it could be porn. I squeeze her throat a little tighter and she moans out as she comes “fuck Betty” I growl, “you want me to come inside that sweet little pussy” I ask her in her ear when I’m about to come any second. Betty moans “Juggie fill me up” she tells me sending me over the edge with one last thrust as I groan as I come inside her “fuck yes” I growl in her ear as I fill her up. 

I stay on top of her breathless and still inside her and I look up at her “are you okay princess” I ask her as I slide out of her and unbuckle my belt from her wrists “I’m fine, I might be sore later but I wanted it Juggie” she tells me and I smirk then kiss her “you’re officially mine now princess, you let me come inside you even better you liked it” I said to her and she pulls me to her “I loved it” said Betty making me groan and then I hear her phone vibrate “shit I’m late, my mom is going to kill me and I pull away as we quickly get dressed to leave. 

When we get downstairs Sweet Pea and Veronica are gone “guess she took the ride from him” I said with a shrug and a laugh and Betty grins “guess I’m not the only that can’t resist a Serpent” she says and I smirk and put my arm around her “I don’t think they are going to get together anytime soon they seem to want to kill each other just as much as they probably want to fuck each other and he can deny it but I know Sweet Pea and he wants her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Pea Pov  
I sigh “c’mon I’ll give you the ride home” I growl and I start to walk towards the door as I slide my jacket back on but she doesn’t follow and I turn around “you coming or what” I growl and Veronica scoffs “I said I wasn’t getting on your bike” she tells me again and I roll my eyes then walk toward her and I back her up into the wall behind her and I stand over her “look they are gonna be up there a while trust me I would know so stop being a bitch and get your sexy ass on my fucking bike” I growl and she crosses her arms over her chest then I step closer my body aligned with hers “Gorgeous you need a lesson on listening don’t you” I growl and she glares at me “I don’t need to listen to you, who do you think you are” she asks and I glare back at her “someone who will take your tiny ass and throw you over my fucking shoulder and drag your ass out of here and put you on my fucking bike” I growl.

Veronica looks at me challengingly “I’d like to see you try or did you forget about my right hook already” she asks raising her eyebrows at me and I chuckle “like I’d let you get the chance again” I said and she tries to go for it again but I pin her wrists above her head with one hand “last chance to listen Veronica” I growl in her ear making her stiffen when my body is pressed closer to hers and she smirks “someone is a little excited” said Veronica “fuck off let’s go” I growl and I let her hands go then I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder not putting her down till we get outside.

I pull off my jacket and hand it to her “why are you giving me that” she asks and I sigh “because it gets cold when riding on the bike and you don’t have a jacket on so take it and shut up” I said to her, when she doesn’t take it, I sigh and put it over her shoulders “put it on” I growl and she rolls her eyes finally putting her arms through it then I take my helmet and step closer to her and put it on her and strap it on as she looks up at me and I get on my bike. Veronica sighs then swings her leg over on my bike as her skirt rucks up a little and showing me more leg and part of a strap that holds her stockings to her panties probably which makes me very turned on. 

She doesn’t wrap her arms around me right away and I roll my eyes reaching behind me taking her arms and putting them around my waist “don’t get handsy while I’m driving” I said to her and she scoffs “just drive” she tells me then I ask her address and she gives it to me.

When I pull up to her apartment building, a fancy building definitely and I can see inside that there is a desk secretary, she gets off my bike and I get off of my bike as she takes off my helmet handing it to me then my Jacket then turns to walk away “no thank you for the ride gorgeous” I said to her as I slide my jacket back on and she turns back to me “thank you for the ride home” she says to me sarcastically then as she walks away I grab her wrist and pull her back close to me “your welcome” I said staring at her intensely and she tries to look away “I’m sure I’ll see you around since your Betty’s friend” I said and she smirks “I’m sure you’re thrilled” said Veronica with sarcasm then tries to walk away again but I pull her closer.

I slide a hand to her waist “maybe I am even if I think you’re a big pain in the ass” I tell her as I slide my hand lower almost to her ass and she stiffens “however I think you need to stop teasing me because you might be good at that but sweet cheeks I’m way better and I’d just love to tie you to my bed and tease you until you’re begging me to fuck you” I said to her as I slide my hand to her ass giving it a squeeze making her breath catch “you won’t win the war sweet cheeks” I whisper in her ear then I kiss her cheek “see you soon” I said and I back away with a wink and I leave her standing there in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Jughead Pov  
I pulled up to Betty’s house after a small argument about me dropping her off in front of her house because of her mom. Her mom is just going to have to get over it, I’m not about to let Betty walk home from Whyte Wyrm or from around the block over here on the Southside. I get off my bike after she does and then I notice a familiar motorcycle in her driveway, a very familiar one “why is my dad here” I said to her and she turns to see the bike in her driveway “that’s your dad’s bike” said Betty surprised and I just nod, then I start to walk towards her house but the front door opens and my dad is standing on the porch talking to Betty’s mom in what looks to be a heated discussion until he does a double take and sees me standing next to my own bike.

“Jughead” he said questioningly and Mrs.Cooper turns to me and looks over at both of us, at myself then Betty in my serpent jacket and she quickly removes it then hands it to me. I slide on my jacket “what’re you doing here” he asks and I scoff “I can ask you the same thing, I’m here dropping off my girlfriend” I tell him as Mrs.Cooper looks over at Betty again “Betty you’re late come inside, now” said Alice. My dad looks over at Mrs.Cooper then comes down the steps.

I grab Betty’s hand before she walks away and I pull her to me giving her a kiss on the forehead “I’ll see you tomorrow princess” I tell her quietly and she nods then walks away. The front door closes “we’ll talk at home” FP mumbles.

We both park in front of the trailer. We walk into the trailer and I close the door then turn to him “okay you mind telling me how the hell you know Alice Cooper” I said leaning against the door with my arms crossed not even taking off my jacket. FP sighs then plops on the couch and turns to me pointing at the chair across the way and I roll my eyes sitting down across from him at first he’s quiet for a few seconds until I raise my eyebrows at him “Alice was a Serpent when we were teenagers” FP admitted looking at me to see my reaction “what” I said surprised “I know that’s shocking to hear but it’s the truth and we have a lot of history together, when we were kids we were, we fell in love and we pretty crazy back then lots of fights and equal amount of passion but then Alice’s family moved to the northside. We stayed together for awhile but she changed, she left the Serpents and well met Hal and she broke it off with me” FP tells me.

“Looked like you guys were arguing, what about” I ask him curiously and he gets up and goes to get a beer then stays standing in front of me “about you and Betty” and I get up “what about me and Betty” I ask crossing my arms over my chest “well we have disagreement on your friendship which is apparently more than friendship now” FP said taking a drink of his beer “Betty never even said anything about me to her mom” I said with a shrug and he smirks “did you think she ever was going to, if you did then you live in another world, some kid told her uhh Archie” he said and I walk towards the door and he grabs my arm “whoa where do you think you’re goin” said FP, I turn to him pulling my arm away “to the north side I think I need to pay that ginger a visit” I growl as I open the door but FP closes it.

“I don’t think so, so he told her, Betty probably wouldn’t have done it like I told you” said FP and I glare at him “I don’t really care about meeting Alice Cooper, I don’t need someone judging me especially someone who used to be a Serpent, she has no room to talk about me” I growl and FP sighs “that’s what our argument was about, I told her that and that she used to be in love with a Serpent and used to be one, Serpents take care their own, that’s what I did” FP said, I look at him madly “if she thinks Betty will stay away from me she could think again because she won’t no matter what she says” I tell him opening the door and he closes it again “what makes you so sure, what do you think happened between me and Alice, her parents forbid us to be together once they found out she joined the Serpents also once they moved to the Northside” he tells me.

“Maybe she did, maybe she’s a traitor to the Serpents and you but I know Betty and she is no traitor” I said to him and FP actually pushes me up against the door “watch what you say” he growls at me and I look at him closely “really Serpents protect their own but you are protecting someone who betrayed you and the Serpents” I said madly and he slams me into the wall “Boy, I said watch what you say about Alice and she’s no traitor, her parents made her do it, it was either stop seeing me or they’d have me arrested, I’m older than Alice, I was eighteen she was only fifteen” he growls “whatever Betty still would never listen to her and we’re the same age, she’s got nothing against me, I did nothing wrong” I growl then I search his face “you still love her don’t you even though you married mom” I said to him and he doesn’t say anything “that’s none of your business” he said and I remove his hands from me “that’s fucking great, that doesn’t make anything weird, what are ya gonna do date Alice Cooper” I said sarcastically,

 

He looks at me madly “I care about her but I don’t love her like that, you really think I’d ruin things for you, I know you’re happy Jug and I know you’re in love with Betty, I see it even if you don’t and I won’t ruin it but I’ll be damned before I let her hurt you” he growls then walks off. “I’m gonna fucking beat that ginger’s ass, there isn’t shit anyone can do about it” I said as he walks off and he turns back to me “you really think getting arrested is going to prove anything only that you’re a typical serpent that’s all it’ll prove to her mother that you take care everything with your fists” said FP and I scoff “I learned from the best and I don’t like rat’s” I growl then I open the door and leave slamming it behind me.

I stop short and plop on the porch running my hands through my hair “fuck” I say to myself because I know FP’s right that if I go kick that ginger’s ass I’m proving I take care of everything the way serpent would take care of it, fuck it he deserves it anyway. As I walk towards my bike “Jughead” I hear from the side of me and it’s Toni and I sigh “let me guess he called you” I said looking over at her “well you can’t change my mind on this” I growl but she grabs my wrist “Juggy don’t, so he told Betty’s mom but if you really think Betty won’t listen then don’t worry about it” she tells me, “I need to see her” I said instead because what if FP’s right what if she listens to Alice.

“Promise me that’s where you’re going” said Toni, I sigh “I swear it is” I said to her and she let’s my wrist go and I get on my bike “you need a ride home” I ask her and she smirks “I’ll wait here for you” she tells me then goes into my house.


	13. Chapter 13

I drive back to Betty’s but I park around the corner and walk to her window and knock on it, her room is dark. Betty comes over to the window and opens it “Juggie” she says surprised to see me “Hey there Juliet” I said Jokingly and she rolls her eyes then let’s me in backing away from the window so I could climb in “what are you doing here” she asks and I just grab her then kiss her hard and passionately with my hands in her hair “don’t listen to her, stay with me” I say in between kisses and she pulls away “don’t listen to who” Betty asks and I look into her pretty eyes “your mom” I said and she looks at me confusedly “she tried to tell me not to see you anymore that this was a big mistake, I told her it’s not her decision to make” she tells me and I pull back to me then kiss her passionately and slide my hands to her ass backing her up to her bed “princess you’re amazing” I say in between kisses “lock the bedroom door” I say to her with a grin.

I watch her walk to the door looking at her ass and my cock twitches. When Betty walks back up to me, I grab her and I kiss her again as she slides my jacket off and it hits the floor. I slide my hands to her shirt pulling it over her head sliding my hand to her nipples and I push her down on her bed and crawl over her body kissing up her body all the way to her lips as I slide her shorts and panties off and slide my fingers into her as I kiss her as she slides her hands to my belt then my button on my jeans and my zipper sliding her hand into my jeans her hand wraps around my cock stroking me “we just had sex for the first time tonight and you already can’t get enough princess” I whisper in her ear “never could get enough of you” she whispers and I bite my lip as I slide my thumb across her bottom lip, she manages to flip us over and I pull off my shirt. 

Betty kisses up my body as she crawls on top of me and kisses me hard “does my naughty girl want to be on top” I ask her in between kisses and she bits her lip sitting up and then I find my hands pinned to the bed again I know it’d be easy to get out of her hold but I suddenly don’t want too, curious as to what is going through her head. 

Betty kisses up my neck “maybe I’ve wanted to pin you down like this since we met too” Betty whispers and grinds against me making me groan and she puts her finger to her mouth telling me to be quiet then my belt is being removed and I find myself in a compromising position as she wraps my belt around my wrists and she gives me a grin “what do you plan to do to me princess” I whisper with a grin “make you come but you can’t come until I tell you can” she tells me and she continues her teasing down my body as I mutter swear words once she licks up the length of my cock and I arch my hips up wanting to slide my hands into her hair and make her wrap her lips around my cock.

Betty continues her torture licking all the way to my balls and back up length then taking me in her mouth, I groan when she takes me to the back of her throat “you like that Juggie” she whispers sexily “fuck yes I do but I’d really like you to ride my cock even more” I tell her and she kisses up my body again then kisses me and grinds into me “I’m so wet Juggie” she moans as she teases me rubbing her pussy back and forth against my cock “fuck Betty, just fuck me” I whisper in a growl “c’mon princess ride me, I know you want too” I said to her and she sits up rubbing her clit as she continues to torture me “please fuck me ” I beg and she grins “what’s the matter Juggie you can’t take it” she asks teasingly “fuck if I could get my hands on you right now I’d put you on my cock inside you myself” I growl.

Betty kisses down my neck then nibbles on my ear making me groan as she continues to rub against me then she moans “you’re so hard for me, so ready for me to fuck you” she whispers “stop teasing me Betty” I growl and she grins “now where’s the fun in that, don’t you want me to have fun, I just want to play Juggie” Betty tells me in a whine making me growl then she kisses back down my body and takes my cock back in her mouth over and over then licking around the head of my cock and I try to break my own belt because I’m ready to throw her down and fuck her.

 

“Princess fucking ride my cock” I growl and she crawls up my body “well since you’ve been such a good boy for me” she says then she slides on to my cock and I groan once I feel her warm wet pussy around my cock “Juggie you feel so good inside me” Betty whispers in my ear as she rides me slowly almost making me blow my load “fuck Betts, I’m gonna come” I whisper as I meet her slow thrusts “not yet Juggie” she whispers.

I groan as she swirls her hips “c’mon princess you want it just as bad as I do, you love it when I come inside that sweet pussy” I whisper and Betty smirks “that’s not gonna work this time Juggie” she says and I growl a bunch a swear words then she rides me faster “I’m gonna come first all over your big cock” she whispers “c’mon give it to me” I growl repeatedly in her ear and she grinds on my cock then unbuckles my belt from my hands and I pull on her hair as I thrust up into her as she meets my thrusts “come for me princess be a good girl and come on my cock” I growl in her ear “but I’m not a good girl Juggie” she tells me “oh yeah you’re bad girl huh, well I’m the fucking devil” I growl in her ear and flip her off me then pound into her, holding her headboard so it doesn’t bang into the wall “I don’t follow rules Betts at least not easily” I tell her as I fuck her hard.

Betty manages to pull my arms off the head board and pushing me off her then crawling up body “it’s my turn Juggie, I told you that” she said then she slowly licks up my length then slides back on my cock “now make me come” she growls in my ear giving my hair a pull. I smirk “I can make you come so fast and you know it” I growl, “prove it” she whispers in my ear and I rub her clit with my thumb as I meet her thrusts “give it to me, come for me princess” I whisper as I rub her clit faster and it sends her over the edge and she tightens around my cock as she comes making me groan “I’m gonna come, fuck I’m gonna come” I growl as I thrust into “give it to me Juggie” she whispers in my ear and I slam into her and come deep inside her with a groan as I come hard inside her. Betty gets off of me and I lean over her and she kisses me “stay here tonight” said Betty and I give her a smirk “I’ll sneak out in the morning” I whisper back then we kiss again and fall asleep completely satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty Pov

The next morning we were laying in bed together and I was thinking of Sweet Pea and Veronica’s conversation about the initiation for a girl to become a serpent and wondering if I could ever join them if Jughead would want me too, it just seemed to make sense I live here now on the southside and he’s president of the serpents, it just makes more sense and might get the other serpents to accept me more as Jughead’s girl. 

“So is it true what Sweet Pea told Veronica about how a girl gets initiated into the Serpents” I ask him, “yeah why would he lie about it” said Jughead looking over at me “I don’t know to break Veronica’s balls or something” I said with a shrug and he smirks “no it’s true, the dance, the knife throwing and knowing our rules” said Jughead and then he get’s up putting on his clothes “I probably should go before your mom wakes up and finds me here” said Jughead and I get up throwing his tee shirt on “I kinda need the shirt princess” said Jughead pulling me to him “well if you want it you’re just going to have to take it off” I said sexily and he grins “princess let’s not start something we can’t finish” he said warningly and I give him a mischievous smile “I always get you to finish Juggie” I whispered in his ear as I slide my hand over his length over his boxers.

 

Jughead Pov  
I chuckle “that might be true but your mother will be up at anytime now and it won’t help much if she finds me here fucking her daughter” I said to her but she just gives me a grin then she slides to her knees looking up at me and takes my now hard cock out and then her mouth is around my cock, I groan ‘’fuck” I growl as I look down at her taking me in her mouth over and over while she keeps her eyes on me then she licks up my length “no teasing princess, if you’re going to do it then do it right” I growl and slide my hand into her hair, “take it all” I growl and she does. I thrust into her mouth with my hand in her hair “look at me princess” I whisper and then her eyes are on me again “fuck I don’t think I’ll ever get over how amazing my cock looks in your pretty mouth” I tell her and she deep throats me again.

I hold her hair tighter “you like sucking my cock now don’t you” I said and I pull her off my cock “don’t you naughty girl” I ask her as she licks around the head of my cock “answer the question” I growl looking at her swollen lips that were just around my cock “yes Juggie I love it” she tells me and I groan then I let her take me in her mouth again as she strokes me “fuck I’m almost there, don’t fucking swallow it I want to see my come in your mouth” I growl and she deep throats me making me come.

I look down at her “show me princess” I growl, I groan “fuck it’s so hot seeing my come in that pretty mouth, swallow it” I tell her and then I pull up my boxers quick and throw on my jeans “and now I really need to go so can I please have my shirt” I ask her and she smirks then takes it off giving it to me and I lick around both her nipples “guess you’re on your own princess” I said to her and I give her a kiss “I’ll think of you the whole time Juggie” she tells me making me want to stay. I groan and kiss her again “see you later princess” I said to her and she pulls me back as I walk to the window to climb out, she kisses me passionately “see you at school” said Betty, I start climb out the window and I look back at her “thanks for the morning blow job princess, what a great way to start my day” I tell her with a wink.

I get back to the trailer in enough time to change for school and to have a cup of coffee, I walk in and my dad is at the kitchen table having his coffee and cigarette “so nice of you to come home last night” he said sarcastically as I walk into the kitchen pouring myself coffee, “where were you” FP asks, I put my coffee on the counter and light a cigarette “at Betty’s, don’t worry I didn’t go find the preppy asshole rat” I said to him “let me guess you climbed into her window last night” said FP and I look at him with a smirk “yeah I was eighteen once too ya know” he said and I grin “it was quite an eventful night” I said with a smirk.

“I don’t wanna know” FP said and then Toni appears “and neither do I but thanks for not showing back up here, I’m guessing you were too busy getting laid and didn’t want to come back” said Toni as she grabs herself coffee, “yes I was and it was really hot sex too and the morning blow job was wonderful too” I said making my dad choke on his coffee “fuck this I’m leavin for work, way too much information” FP said as he puts his jacket on mumbling to himself about teenagers being horny little fuckers.

Toni smirks “that was an overshare you know” said Toni and I chuckle “well I’m good for that, now I’m gonna go dressed for school, you want a ride” I ask her as I walk off “you think Betty will care if I’m on the back of your bike” said Toni, “why would she, we are best friends and she knows now that she has nothing to worry about” I tell her and I go into my room getting dressed for school.


	15. Chapter 15

Betty Pov

Toni catches up with me in the hallway “hey just wanted to tell you we are having a party for Jughead’s birthday at the Whyte Worm tomorrow night” said Toni, I smile as we get to my locker “okay what time” I ask as I put books away in my locker “8 pm sharp so you could help me and Veronica possibly Cheryl set up” said Toni and I look over at her “Cheryl” I said confusedly, Toni smirks “yes Cheryl you know hot red head from the northside also known as my now girlfriend” said Toni and I smile “wow all the serpents are just going for the northside girls now huh” I said jokingly, she laughs “well from what I heard Sweet Pea has a bit of thing for your friend Veronica” said Toni, “I do not have a thing for her, she’s too bitchy for my liking” said Sweet Pea from behind me making me jump.

I turn to him “she isn’t a bitch, you just pissed her off with your rich girl comment. Nice bruise on your face by the way guess V really does have a mean right hook” I said with a smirk and close my locker walking around him “are all you northside girls such pain in the asses” he yells out as I walk away.

Toni catches up with me “by the way do not say anything to Juggie about this party because it’s a surprise party just figure out some excuse to come to the Whyte Worm without him, I can probably get Fang to keep him occupied” she tells me and I nod as I get to my car I turn to her “so what do you think about me trying to become a serpent, do you think Juggie would have a complete fit if I said something to him” I ask her since she is his best friend “are you kidding he would never go for it but if you do the dance first he can’t stop you from doing it, if he doesn’t let you do the rest then you at least become an advisor to the Serpents” said Toni and I shrug “what does that mean an advisor” I ask her as I open my car door “it means that you are an accomplice someone that’s on our side but I can’t promise you’d get a good reaction out of him if you did the dance” she tells me.

I sigh “it just makes sense for me to like join I mean I’m not living on the northside and like half the serpents don’t even like me because I am from the northside and that Juggie is even dating me because I’m not a serpent, I think most would prefer that he was dating you” I tell her and she laughs “me, sweetie, I’m more into girls than guys for one and for two I’ve known Juggie for too long and yes we had our drunken hook ups but again it would never happen while sober but even I will be the first to admit I know Juggie is good looking guy and thats probably why it happened but anyway as far as the serpent initiation I’d seriously think about what your getting yourself into” said Toni “do you think that I couldn’t handle it or does he think that” I ask and she smiles “listen if you can tell off Jughead Jones and survive like you have then you can make it through initiation” she said to me and I smirk.

Sweet Pea and Jughead meet us “Toni am I giving you a ride home” he asks her just as my phone vibrates and I have a text it’s a picture and I open it, a picture of Veronica’s locker and written on it is SERPENT SLUT, “oh my god” I said and they all look at me then I show them the picture “Veronica sent me this” I tell them and then Sweet Pea takes off “fuck” Jughead growls and looks at Toni “go I’ll catch a ride with Betty” she tells him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Pea Pov

Once I saw the picture I knew it was because I gave her a ride home and she had my jacket on. Someone saw us probably that red headed pretty boy fucker that Jughead is always bitching about well he’s about to learn his lesson on manners. I speed off towards Riverdale Highschool. I pull into the parking lot as everyone is getting out of school. I light a cigarette and wait there until I see her or the preppy red head football player, I see Veronica first coming out of school looking miserable then she sees me and walks towards me quickly.

“What are you doing here, are you trying to make things worse, I’ve already been called Serpent slut all day and had it tagged on my locker for no reason and now here you are showing up like your my boyfriend or something” she said to me and I roll my eyes “gorgeous you wish I was your boyfriend” I said to her and she rolls her eyes “not at all what I wish is that you didn’t show up here” she tells me just as Archie comes out of the school and I smirk “I didn’t come to see you, I came here to have a word with all muscle and no brain over there and probably with the personality of a wet mop I’m sure” I said to her and walk around her once Archie sees me he walks towards me also but not alone with all his football friends. Veronica gets in front of me putting her hand on my chest stopping me when I’m almost right near Archie “don’t do anything stupid, it’s not worth getting arrested” she tells me and I scoff “like that’s ever stopped me” I said to her.

I turn when I hear another bike pull in and it’s Jughead “looks like I have back up too” I say to her as another bike pulls in and then another “you really think they wouldn’t follow me” I said to her and then I remove her hand from my chest and continue making my way to Archie who’s arms are crossed over his chest like he’s a model for underwear or something “why are you here” he growls and I smirk “you’re dumb ass if you don’t know why I’m here” I said to him and he shrugs “what because someone wrote Serpent Slut on Veronica’s locker well I had nothing to do with that” Archie said to me “oh please yes you did you had one of your loser football friends do it” Veronica said stepping in “so you called your new boyfriend to defend you, I didn’t think you’d be the type to fall for Serpent Trash both you and Betty seem to be full of surprises lately” said Archie and I step closer to him “first of all ass wipe I’m not her boyfriend and from what I gathered you aren’t either not that I need to explain myself to you but I was just giving her a ride home” I tell him “she could’ve called a cab not that she should’ve been at Whyte Worm in the first place” said Archie.

I step closer to him “I think she’s a big girl and can make her own decisions on where she should go” I said and Archie also steps closer “well she should stick to her own kind not hang around with trash like you. Betty has no choice she lives on the southside you really think she would choose to hang out with you otherwise” said Archie and I give him a shove out of my face “walk away preppy before you get yourself hurt” I growl and then Jughead is next to me just as Archie is about to take a swing and he grabs Archie’s arm and twists “word of advice it’s going to take more than telling Alice Cooper about me to get Betty to stay away from me, give up preppy you won’t fucking win” said Jughead then lets him go knocking him to the ground and turns around giving me a look to walk away but I turn to Veronica “you need a ride somewhere” I ask her and then Betty appears with Toni.

Veronica looks up at me “thanks but I’m gonna hitch a ride with Betty and Toni “some girl time” she says to me “listen that asshole bothers you again, you get the message to me” I tell her and she laughs “ I don’t have your number and two mean right hook remember” she said with a wink and I just step closer to her and reach into the back pocket of her jeans stepping closer than I need to be just to piss off Archie. I take her phone out and swipe it open and I put in her password “how’d you know my passcode” she asks me and I chuckle “saw you type it in last night, I have a good memory sweet cheeks” I said then I hand her phone back to her and she takes it “now you have my number” I said with a wink and I walk away but then turn back to her “don’t be afraid to use it for any other purpose, I’m a good listener among other things” I tell her then I turn back towards my bike.

Betty Pov

After the whole confrontation that actually didn’t end in much violence, Veronica got into the car with me and Toni “so what’s the deal with you and Sweet Pea” Toni asks breaking the silence that was in the car, Veronica shrugs “nothing, he just gave me his number said in case Archie harasses me again to get the message to him” said Veronica and Toni laughs “and you bought that, he totally is hot for you” said Toni and I give a grin “definitely is” said Betty and Veronica rolls her eyes “I think I need to stay away from boys for a while” she said to me and Toni. 

I shrug as I pull into pop’s which is where Jughead and Sweet Pea are “going to be hard to avoid Sweet Pea if your Best friend is the president of the serpent’s girl” said Toni with a wink “and just a warning they don’t give up easy when they are interested in a girl trust me I would know” I warn her and we all get out of the car and head into Pop’s “remember no talking about Jugheads birthday, I already threatened all the guys that I would cut off their balls if they even mention anything about it” said Toni as we enter Pop’s.

I sit down next to Jughead giving him a kiss on the cheek and then Toni sees Cheryl who she was meeting here and she walks off and Veronica looks over where Sweet Pea is sitting “you could sit sweet cheeks I don’t bite” said Sweet Pea and she sighs then sits down, We order burgers and shakes as always “so you think Archie will stop harassing you now after today” I ask Veronica “he better if he knows what’s good for him” said Sweet Pea as he takes his last bite out of his burger, “Sweet Pea don’t do anything stupid he’s not even worth it” said Veronica with a shrug, “you should say it was him that wrote it on your locker and have the school make him clean it off” said Jughead with a smirk.

Veronica rolls her eyes “I already cleaned it off and it made me late for cheerleading practice luckily Cheryl was understanding and also has been by my side through it because she is dating a serpent so she takes these things personally now too” she tells us “wait they know about it and don’t give her a hard time” said Sweet Pea and Veronica leans back “she wasn’t dating the captain of the football team, god all the time I spent being his trophy basically it’s amazing the things you realize after a break-up” said Veronica with a sigh. Sweet Pea chuckles “so you realized that you were a trophy wife pretty much like every other wife here on the north side” said Sweet Pea and Veronica looks over at him “that’s what you think of the women here” said Veronica and I smirk “it’s true about some” I say with a grin and Sweet Pea smirks “most yes definitely not you, no woman here would ever punch a serpent in the face” said Sweet Pea and she shrugs “I’m from New York not Riverdale” said Veronica with a smirk.

Sweet Pea looks her up and down as she gets up to leave “you are totally hot for her” said Jughead with a laugh “I’m not hot for her but I have eyes she is hot, please her parents would lock her up if she even gave me a glance, I mean her parents are Hiram and Herimone Lodge” said Sweet Pea then sighs “I’m gonna head to the Whyte Worm, I’m supposed to work the bar tonight” said Sweet Pea as he gets up then Veronica comes back over “you work the bar at eighteen” said Veronica and he smirks “age ain’t nothin but a number at the Whyte Worm” said Sweet Pea “you wanna join me at the Whyte Worm, drinks on me” said Sweet Pea with a wink “no I have to get home” she said as she looks outside and sees her driver.

We watch her leave “see like I said too rich to even think of a guy like me” said Sweet Pea then leaves also and we look out the window as he gives Veronica a nod then gets on his bike. I look over at Jughead “don’t look at me like that, it took us a few months just to get where we are now, they’ll figure it out” said Jughead with a shrug “do you think she likes him” I ask him and he smirks “she’s definitely as curious as you were” said Jughead with a grin and I laugh “who wouldn’t be curious about they mysterious Jughead Jones” I said with a grin and he chuckles “you wanna go hang out at my house tonight” Jughead asks and I give him a grin along with a nod then we leave Pop’s after Jughead gives Toni a kiss on the cheek saying good bye to her and giving Cheryl a nod and I give them both hugs.


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Pea Pov  
Tonight is Jughead’s birthday party and I’m stuck bringing in boxes of alcohol in that Toni dropped off earlier. I take my jacket off then my flannel because it’s fucking hot in here after carrying the third or forth box of liquor, I don’t know why we need to restock the bar like this.   
I hear someone walk into the bar “I guess I’m early” said a voice, Veronica’s voice, I put the box down on the bar and I watch her put down a bag of decorations “are you really planning to decorate the bar” I asked and Veronica looks up at me like I have three heads “are you serious right now, of course it’s a birthday party and it was Toni’s request and she was supposed to meet me here” she said with a shrug as she takes out a bag balloons and loads of streamers then kicks off her heels and climbs up on the bar. 

I smirk as I look up at her “you know if you were wearing a skirt right now I think I’d be in heaven” I said and she rolls her eyes “shut up and hand me the banner” Veronica said, I look up at her “a please would’ve been nice” I growled but then I grab the banner and it actually says happy birthday Jughead on it “you really had a banner made” I said with a chuckle and she takes it from my hand.  
Veronica sighs “tape” Veronica said not answering me then takes the tape from me “yes I did” she said randomly then climbs down from the bar and now I really tower over her “you are even shorter than I thought” I said with a smirk and Veronica glares at me “bite me” said Veronica looking up at me “oh I’d love to bite you among other things” I growled and Veronica rolls her eyes then shoves a bag of balloons at me “here make yourself useful blow these up instead of attempting to flirt with me” said Veronica, I smirk then take the balloons and do as asked.

I blow up a bunch then toss them at her “cut the shit Sweet Pea” she said exasperatedly and I just smirk “you have a ladder” she asks and I just grin “gorgeous you won’t even reach the ceiling with the ladder, I’ll do it for you” I said with a wink and grab the ladder and she sighs then hands me the streamers one by one and I hang them up. We were done earlier than we needed to be “I guess that’s it” said Veronica.

I grab a pool stick deciding to play alone for awhile “is that all you do when you’re here play pool” asks Veronica as I sharpen my pool stick “can’t be as good as me at pool unless you play as much as I do not many people can beat me at pool” I said then I smirk “care to try and beat me sweetheart” I said and she raises an eyebrow at me and comes over to me still with no shoes on “are you challenging me at a game of pool” Veronica asks with a smirk.

I give her a grin “care to make a bet” I ask her looking down at her “what to do I get if I win” she asks me “whatever you want gorgeous” I said, she smirks “a new driver. I’m due for an upgrade” said Veronica and I smirk “you want me to drive you around places” I said with a chuckle and she nods “and what exactly do you want if I lose” she asks as she grabs a pool stick, I pull her to me “I want you to kiss me” I tell her with a grin “a kiss” Veronica repeated and I nod then I set up the pool table.

“You get to break gorgeous, ladies first” I said and she smirks “what a gentleman” said Veronica and I wink “always I mean I could’ve asked for more than a kiss” I said with a smirk and she laughed “and you would never get anything more, I’m a lot of things but a slut isn’t one of them, some things just have to be earned” Veronica said as she takes her first shot and breaks and I look at her. Veronica gives me a wink, “you met your match, might not be so easy to win against me” Veronica said and takes another shot and makes it of course. After three shots she finally misses and I get to take my turn. 

I make five shots before I miss and she takes her turn and it keeps going like this when we get down to the eight ball, I think we were both out for blood. I was mad because she totally played me because she ended up being great at pool as good as me “did I forget to mention my daddy showed me how to play pool and he’s an exceptional pool player” Veronica said to me with a smile and I glare at her “apparently” I said then I smirk when she misses and I line up my shot there was no way I was missing this I want her too much now and I’m very hot and bothered by this pool game at this point I’d do anything to fuck her on this pool table, I take my shot “but not good enough” I said as I make the shot.

Veronica glares at me and I give her a grin “guess you owe me a kiss” I said and she sighs “a deal is a deal” said Veronica and then walks over to me after putting her pool stick back and is on her tip toes then leans in and kisses my cheek “you should learn to be specific of where you wanted me to kiss you, nice try though” said Veronica and I glare at her “you might’ve played me at pool but you’re not gonna weasel out of the deal” I said to her as I take a step closer to her and she backs into the pool table “a deal is a deal” I said looking down at her “what’s the matter are you scared to kiss me Veronica” I said teasingly with a grin.

Veronica glares at me “not at all fonzy” she said then her hand is in the back of my head and she pulls me to her, she kisses me softly then pulls away. We look at each other then we clash together in a fiercer kiss, my hands on her face then her waist and I pick her up sitting her on the pool table as we kiss. As our kisses turn more passionate she pulls me closer and I grin into the kiss as she ends up laying on the pool table with me hovering over her as we kiss. I kiss down her neck and take her hands pinning them above her head, “is this what gets you off pinning girl’s to pool tables” she said breathlessly and I look up at her “gorgeous all I’ve wanted to do from the moment you walked into this bar is handcuff you to my fucking bed and tease you until you’re begging me to fuck you” I growled in her ear.

Veronica pulls me back to her lips then her kisses move to my neck and she traces my serpent tattoo on my neck with her tongue making me groan “did I just find a sensitive spot on your neck” she whispers in my ear “who’s to say I won’t be the one making you beg for it” Veronica says in my ear and I tighten my grip on her wrists “is that a challenge” I growled then I smash my lips to hers before she could answer as I slide my hand down her hip to her thigh then her inner thigh and then I slide my hand in between her legs rubbing her just as I get to her button on her jeans we hear the door open and I pull away and she gets off the bar and slowly looks down at my crouch at the tent in my jeans and I give her a smirk “you want it” I mouth and she walks away then I fix myself, officially sexually frustrated.

After Toni saw that the decorations were up, she was impressed. Apparently she really didn’t think I’d even help do anything but Jughead is also my best friend and president of the club so obliviously I would’ve done it eventually just Veronica gave an extra push and now a lot of sexual frustration, “wow nice job, apparently you two are a good team” said Toni looking at both myself and Veronica. I smirk “yeah apparently we are” I said giving Veronica a wink and she rolls her eyes “well I’m ready to go and get dressed for this gathering” said Veronica as she walks out the door.

I follow her out not even looking at the other three girls who watch me leave. I catch up to her and grab her wrist, Veronica turns around “I don’t need a ride if that’s what you’re planning to ask me” said Veronica showing me the car keys in her hand “wow you drive I’m surprised since you have a driver” I said, “yes this rich bitch has a license and places to go right now so bye” said Veronica pulling her wrist away but I follow her to her car “why are you still following me Jordon” she said turning to me and I stop short at her car then I have her against her Mercedes entrapping her with my body “how do you know my name” I growl looking down at her and she smirks “my father is Hiram Lodge and I casually mentioned you and Jughead when he asked where I was last night and that you gave me the ride home and he called you Jordon” she tells me “and he knows my name how” I ask her.

Veronica Shrugs “he’s dealt with the Serpents before and knows Jughead’s father well” she tells me then I take her chin in my hand making her look in my eyes “you know I don’t like being called by my name especially in front of the other guys, Jughead is Jughead and I’m Sweet Pea, some of us have nick names that we prefer however hearing my name coming out of your pretty mouth is actually a turn on” I tell her as I slide my hand down her throat then the back of her neck “and I’d love to make you scream it while I fuck you, hard” I growl in her ear, “the kiss was part of a deal that’s all it was, I’m not going to have sex with you, ever” said Veronica removing my hand from her and I chuckle “I said a kiss that was more than a kiss sweet cheeks, I had you pinned to a pool table in a very hot make out session that would’ve gone a hell of a lot further if your little girlfriends didn’t show up” I tell her as I back away.

“Well I’m good for bad decisions that was one of them” she tells me as she gets in her car and I glare at her, “if I’m a bad decision then maybe you shouldn’t come to the Whyte Worm since you’re too good for us right” I growled and she smirks “so hot headed” said Veronica and starts her car “what the fuck is that supposed to mean” I growled.

Veronica closes her car door and rolls down her window “care to join me” she asks lifting an eyebrow at me “thought I was a bad decision” I said with a grin “you might be but I’m still asking anyway maybe this is my moment of teenage rebellion” said Veronica with a wink “so what do you say care to join me” she asks again and I grin “only if you let me drive” I said to her with a smirk so she opens her car door throwing her keys to me and I catch them “guess maybe I got that driver upgrade anyway” she said and I smirk as I adjust the seat as she gets in the passenger seat “actually I just want to drive the Mercedes” I said with a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night…  
Jughead Pov  
I walk into the Whyte Worm to have everyone yell out SURPRISE at me and to see Toni and Betty standing in front of me. I knew Toni wouldn’t let my birthday go unnoticed but a surprise party only she would do this and drag Betty in it with her of course I’m sure Betty was more than willing anyway. I see my dad sitting at the bar with a smirk on his face. 

Of course he knew too then Toni comes up to me and gives me a hug then a kiss on the cheek “Happy Birthday” said Toni and I chuckle “only you would pull this shit on me” I said in her ear and she laughs “hey I had help” she tells me then I look over at Fang “I guess this is why you kept me out all day and bribed me with burgers at Pop’s, he kept me at Pop’s like all afternoon” I said and Fang shrugs “just following orders” he said to me.

Then Toni walks off and then I notice what Betty is wearing again with the leather, a different leather mini skirt and lace black shirt along with lacy stockings that stop at her thigh and black boots, her blonde hair down instead of in it’s pony tail and red lipstick on her pretty full lips. 

I walk up to her “can we skip the party, I’d much rather have you on my desk again, you look fucking delicious again” I growl “glad you like it, Toni helped me pick it out” she tells me, “apparently Toni really knows how to pick birthday presents” I said to her, Betty gives me a mischievous smirk “this isn’t the birthday gift, the birthday gift is later” she said in my ear and I pull her even closer “it better involve you on your knees” I growl and she laughs.

I walk to the bar and a tequila shot is put in front of me and I look to see Sweet Pea “happy birthday” he said then hands one to Betty, we clink our glasses together along with Toni and take our shots. That was only the first round of tequila shots there was a few more. 

When the music changes to some song I don’t know or would listen too, I notice Betty is missing “where’d Betty go” I said to Sweet Pea and he shrugs then walks away when he spots Veronica at the pool tables with a few of the other guys, I turn to ask Toni but I see her looking at the stage, I turn to look where she is and there is Betty. 

“Please tell me she isn’t even thinking of doing what I think she is” I said more to myself than to Toni “oh she is” said Toni and I keep my eyes on her and watch her dance very provocatively on the stage around the pole and then the skirt falls to her feet and that’s when I find out that what she had on was not a shirt but a lace long sleeved lingerie. 

Now I don’t know if I should be mad or turned on right now I’m both. My cock is hard and I want to fuck her hard along with a whole lot of other things but at the same time I want to bend her ass over and spank it. My dad is here for godsake. I look around at the other guys that are more shocked than anything that I have yet to pull her off that stage. After her dance everyone cheers but me, I give her a glare as she comes up to me then I pull her up the stairs into my office.

I slam the door then I grab her arms and push her up against it “I don’t know whether I am fucking pissed off at you right now or whether I am very turned on but what I do know is I don’t like to share what’s mine and you showing your body to my men is not something I like” I growl and she gives me a glare “I should’ve never told you that Sweet Pea was telling the truth, if I knew you would do that, I would’ve lied” I growled but she looks at me seductively “but you liked it” she whispers as she wraps a leg around my waist pulling me closer.

“Don’t tempt me princes” I growl and she smirks “I’m not afraid of you” she tells me “right now you should be because I’m pissed off” I growl as I move her leg and turn away from her and run my fingers through my hair frustratedly.

I turn back around facing her “now what do I do I’m fucking president of the Serpents, I have a part to play if I don’t make you an accomplice at least, I will be looked down upon by everyone including my own father” I said madly and she walks towards me “and that’s a problem why, I’m living here on the Southside and you should want me a part of this” I said madly and I glare at her and walk closer to her standing face to face with her “well I don’t want you a part of it” I growl.

Betty looks away then back at me madly “why you think I can’t handle it is that why that I won’t fit in because I used to live on the northside” I ask madly “you’re one of the strongest people I know princess but that doesn’t mean I want this for you” I said softly “well that isn’t your decision to make” she said to me and I glare at her “actually it is, did you suddenly forget who I am, I decide what happens and you haven’t completed the whole thing and guess what princess I’m the only one that does the initiation and my answer is no” I tell her.

Betty moves away from me “then I guess there isn’t anything left to say, you don’t even want me as an accomplice then I guess we’re over it’s just easier since you don’t want me a part of the most important thing to you even though I’m supposed to be your girlfriend” said Betty then I say something that I knew would break her heart out of anger 

I raise an eyebrow at her “who said I was even you’re boyfriend” I said to her and she looks at me “I lost my virginity to you that didn’t mean anything to you none of this meant anything to you” she said softly and I look away “fuck you, you asshole, I knew it, I knew I should’ve never gotten involved with you, I’m glad it’s so easy for you throw me away” she said and I don’t say anything back then she leaves slamming the door.

I run my fingers through my hair then I swing the door open and go after her, everyone watches me chase after her and she gets to the door I grab her arm and she pulls away I don’t even get a word in before she punches me in the face and the entire room goes quiet and then Betty walks out of the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet Pea Pov

When I spot her at the pool tables with some of the other guys, I walk over to her and I lean against the wall while she talks to them keeping an eye on her as I drink my beer after a few minutes of glares from her, she walks over to me “why are you watching me” asks Veronica, I don’t say anything “hi I’m talking to you” said Veronica then she follows where I’m looking and it’s Betty on the small stage “oh my god” she mumbles as I look over at Jughead who is glaring at Betty “oh boy she really just pissed him off not that I could blame him” I said with a shrug. 

Veronica looks over at me and rolls her eyes “it’s so stupid so what if she does a dance, she has every right to be a part of this if they are together” said Veronica and then she walks off but I catch up to her “what the hell is your problem” I ask her and she looks up at me “you serpents just think you own whatever girl you’re with it’s just like being with someone like Archie” she said then turns away continuing to walk away until I grab her and spin her around “none of us are like some northside football player douch bag who treats his girlfriend like she’s just someone to have on his arm, so we might be a little territorial and that’s not even why he’s mad maybe he doesn’t want her to have this life, right now it’s not exactly safe, maybe he just wants to keep her safe” I said.

Veronica looks up at me “is that why you’re standing against the wall staring at me while I associate with your friends, how can you all be together in this gang if you don’t trust each other” she asks and I step closer to her “not all of us are nice guys, yeah we trust each other but some of the guys don’t care who’s with who or with girls like you they just see a pretty naïve north sider to take advantage of” I tell her “I’m not naïve I know how to handle myself and I don’t need a body guard “ she said and I put my hand against the wall not letting her walk away “I’m going to protect you whether you like it or not” I growl and she turns to me “I’m not yours to protect” she said to me.

I pull her to me and she looks up at me nervously “doesn’t matter I still will just like I’m gonna kiss you again even though you’re not mine” I tell her and she raises her eyes brows at me “what makes you think I will even let you kiss me” Veronica asks and I smirk as I slide my hands to her hips and her hands are on my arms “body language” I say softly “you know maybe I should’ve warned you that I love to tease” she said with a smirk.

I chuckle “I know that’s what makes this so fucking interesting the push and pull of it since you walked into Whyte Wyrm” I said with a smirk “and maybe I like the teasing” I whisper in her ear and she bites her lip and lifts her leg around my waist pulling me closer to her sexy body lining us up perfectly “you mean when I do things like this” she asks me tilting her head to the side as I slide my hand to her thigh, sliding my hand up her thigh her skirt sliding up and I look down at the garter belt “I find this very fucking sexy” I growl as I slide a finger underneath it.

Then I smash my lips to hers in a heated kiss and lick down her neck slowly while giving her hair a tug, tugging her head to the side scraping my teeth against her neck and kissing back up to her lips then her lips leave mine and she once again traces my serpent tattoo with her tongue and I squeeze her thigh smashing her up against the wall and I pull her away because she has me on the edge of coming in my pants from just that “what’s the matter Jordon” she asks with innocence like she has no idea what she’s doing to me which she does know that she is completely ruining me then I move her leg from around my waist and pull her into the storage room before she gets to say a word I smash my lips back to hers and her leg is back around my waist and she slides my jacket off and I let fall to the floor.

We continue to kiss fiercely and passionately, I trace her tongue with mine then biting her bottom lip and sliding my tongue back in her mouth sliding my hand back to her thigh and finger once again underneath the garter belt, when she presses against me I growl then I slide my other hand to her other leg easily picking her up as she wraps her legs around my waist never breaking our kiss until she once again goes for that spot on my neck driving me wild because she grinds into me as she traces my tattoo with her tongue and I squeeze her ass.

I groan “fuck Veronica” I growl under my breath then she sucks on my neck and I breath in trying not to come in my pants then she licks back up to my ear nibbling on it and I pull her away and smash my lips to hers and I couldn’t help but to let her continue to grind into me and I find myself doing it back until I’m almost there and I stop her “fuck we need to stop” I tell her breathlessly and she gives me a grin “what’s the matter Sweet Pea, are you afraid I might make you come in your jeans” she whispers in my ear.

Then someone opens the storage door and it’s Jughead looking very drunk “oh shit sorry” he slurs barely standing up straight. I put Veronica down and adjust my still very hard cock “just getting another bottle of Whiskey then you two can do whatever it is you were about to do” Jughead slurs but I stop him from getting that bottle “I think you had enough there birthday boy” said Veronica and Jughead scoffs “yeah and what a shit birthday I’m having, might as well get cocked out of my mind and forget she even existed” he growled.

Veronica looks over at me “Where’s Betty” I ask him once I notice the bruise on the side of his eye along with a cut that looks like it’s from a ring “what happened to your face” asks Veronica, “well see that’s an interesting story” said Jughead as he leans against the wall “after Betty’s little dance. I dragged her upstairs and we had a little argument about how I feel about her joining the serpents and well she was a wee bit pissed when I told her I wouldn’t let her initiate and then she said that she’s my girlfriend and I should want her to be a part of it and well I kind of told I don’t recall ever becoming her boyfriend which was a dick head thing to say then she ran off but not before she punched me in the face so I guess it’s safe to say we broke up if that’s what you want to call it” said Jughead and then moves away from the wall “now where is that bottle of whiskey so I can get even more shitfaced and go pass out in the street or something” Jughead said.

Veronica keeps him from going anywhere near the liquor that is stored back here “I think you should move” growled Jughead that’s when I step in blocking her from him “I think maybe it’s time we took you home” I said and Veronica steps from behind me “I’ll drive” she said as she leaves the storage room and I practically drag Jughead out because he can barely stand on his own feet. “I’m takin birthday boy home think he needs to pass out” I said as we make our way to the door. 

We get him in the car “do you like have a barf bag, I really don’t want him puking in my car” said Veronica and I smirk and run back in the bar coming back out with a paper bag and toss it to Jughead “here ya go Juggie just in case you feel like your gonna hurl all that liquor up” I tell him and he just nods then is leaning his head against the window practically already passed out.

We get Jughead inside the trailer as far as his couch and he lays down with boots still on and his jacket, Veronica sighs then sits down and actually takes his boots off for him and then she grabs a blanket “good night Juggie” she says to him and then we leave and I lock up the trailer. We get back in her car and she sighs “you wanna get some coffee at Pop’s” I ask her and she shrugs but is texting “who’re you texting” I ask her.

Veronica looks over at me “gee I don’t know my best friend just got her heart broken I’m sure of this, I’m making sure she isn’t in as bad condition as Jughead is right now” said Veronica then her phone vibrates “she says she wants to be alone and she’ll call me in the morning” she tells me, Veronica sighs “I don’t know what to do, I mean part of me wants to go to her house and talk to her and bring junk food then part of me is like I should leave her alone” she tells me, I grin “I think you should let her be since that’s what she’s asking of you” I advised and she sighs “yeah I guess so” said Veronica as she starts the car “so how bout a coffee at Pop’s” I ask again and she shrugs “yeah sure might as well” said Veronica. 

We pull into Pop’s and it’s pretty dead at this time of night, she had her arms around herself “cold” I said to her “forgot my jacket in minced of bringing a very shit faced Jughead back home, I’ll be okay though we will be inside in like two seconds” she said but I still took my coat off and put it over her shoulders and she says thanks almost shyly. We sit down at a booth ironically the same one we sat in the other day “what can I get you guys” asks Pop, “two coffees, unless you’re hungry or something” I said to Veronica “coffee is fine”.

Pop pours us each coffee “I guess my break up with Archie brought some bad luck on” Veronica said with a sigh and I roll my eyes “no what broke them up is Betty going on that stage even though I thought they would just have a fight and then Jughead would figure out a way around not letting her join us” I tell her “but she broke it off with him I think because he won’t let her be a part of something that’s important to him” said Veronica.

I lean back in the booth “yeah I guess that makes sense” I said with a shrug, “I think they were really falling in love with each other and that makes it so much harder I’m sure” she tells me then I grin “were you in love with Archie” I ask curiously and she shrugs “I thought I was but now I don’t think so, I mean now I look back and I think maybe we were really only together because he was captain of the football team and I’m a cheerleader, it just made sense and maybe love isn’t supposed to make sense” she said thoughtfully.

Veronica leans on the table “you ever been in love, Jordon” she asks curiously and I raise an eyebrow at her “maybe” I said with a smirk, Veronica smiles mischievously “afraid tell me your inner most feelings” she said teasingly and I sigh “yes a long time ago” I said and she looks at me a little shocked “don’t be so shocked, I’m just as human as you are” I said as I take a sip of my coffee “what happened” she asks me and I look away “well she ended up being more into girls than boys” I said and I wait for her to laugh but she doesn’t “well that’s a first someone who didn’t laugh at me when I say that” I said and she shrugs “not really that funny, nothing funny about a broken heart” said Veronica and I glance up at her.

I shrug “it was a long time ago, we are good friends now” I tell her and Veronica smirks “anyone I know” she asks teasingly and I chuckle “actually yes you do know her, she’s Jughead’s very best friend” I admit and she looks at me surprised “no way, you and Toni used to date” she said still surprised “yeah the beginning of high school for about two years then she came to the self-discovery that she prefers girls but it wasn’t a bad break up, it is what it is, I mean it sucked but I understood I mean I couldn’t make her pretend to be someone else or something” I said with a shrug.

After an hour of talking we got up to leave and I smirk “can I drive” I ask with a wink and she tosses her keys to me “all yours Sweet Pea” she said with a wink and I get in fixing the seat “you know you really are short” I said with a chuckle as I get in the car with my knees touching the steering wheel as I adjust the seat. Veronica looks over at me “or you’re just abnormally tall” said Veronica and I laugh. I look over at her “what” asks Veronica self-consciously, “you just were so caring with Jughead tonight” I tell her and she shrugs “we couldn’t exactly leave him passed out in a storage room and I wouldn’t anyway” said Veronica, “no I mean taking off his boots and stuff, I mean you don’t really know Jughead that well but you did all that anyway” I said turning to her.

Veronica looks away “I guess I know what it’s like to be so heart broken that you get yourself so drunk just to numb the pain and wanting to forget someone, I mean that’s why I was worried about Betty too because like I don’t want her to do something stupid either” I said then I turn her face to me “are you broken hearted over Archie” I ask once again curious and she sighs “not like I was the night we broke up like I said before I don’t think we were ever in love for me to even be heart broken. I feel more betrayed by the fact that he would let someone write Serpent Slut on my locker and tell me to forget my friendship with Betty because she was dating Jughead, who forgets their best friend for a boy” said Veronica, I smirk “you have to be the loyalist person I’ve ever met Veronica Lodge” I said and pull her into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Jughead Pov

I woke up the next morning with the hang over from hell, I groan as I sit up “I take it you feel like shit today” FP said with a smirk then puts a cup of coffee in front of me and a bottle of aspirin “some birthday party you had” FP said as he sat across from me “I don’t wanna talk about it” I mumbled, “did getting so drunk you couldn’t stand up straight help, Sweet Pea said he and Veronica had to practically carry your ass into the trailer” said FP and I give him a smirk “I learned from the best didn’t I” I said then get up and he gives me a glare “and it never solved a damn thing for me”FP tells me and I turn to him as I put my jacket on “where you goin” he asks me, I give him a glare “to solve my problems” I growled then leave.

I get on my bike and I knew my dad knew I wasn’t going to solve anything I was going to go to Pop’s and eat alone. I get to Pop’s and I walk in to see Toni sitting at our usual table and I smirk as I slide into the booth “you know sometimes its scary how you know where I’m gonna be before I even get there” I said to her as I look at the coffee in front of me “even got you a coffee actually I only know because once again FP called me told me to keep an eye out for you and I knew that meant you were either coming here or Whyte Wyrm and I’m glad it’s here instead” said Toni as she drinks her coffee.

“I’m not completely self-destructive I can at least wait till 4 o’clock before hitting the Whiskey” I said with a chuckle “seriously though Jug, what’s the deal, what happened between you and Betty” she asks me and I sigh then look out the window and Toni reaches over putting her hand on my arm “Jug it’s me, you tell me everything” said Toni, I look back over at her “we had a fight, I got really mad over what she did last night and I said some things I shouldn’t have said and she broke it off” I tell her as I swallow that lump in my throat because not having Betty is breaking me already, like I’m slowly dying inside because it’s over and it’s more my fault than hers.

Toni looks at me concernedly “why don’t you want her a part of the Serpents, you’ve kept all of us safe, you’ve always kept me safe so why would you not be able to keep her safe” she said to me, “it’s not that, I just don’t understand why someone like Betty would want to even be a Serpent, I mean we’ve never let someone from the Northside join the Serpents and how are the other guys going to take to it, they barely liked the fact that she was around in the first place” I said and Toni leans on the table.

“She wants to be a Serpent to be a part of something to belong somewhere, you know what it’s like to feel like you don’t belong anywhere, you’ve been there Jug that’s how you ended becoming a Serpent” said Toni and I don’t say anything because she’s right.  
“I also think she wants to be a Serpent because she loves you” she tells me and as soon as she said that I paused even picking up my coffee “that’s crazy why would she ever be in love with a dick like me” I said and sit back as our food comes “you might be a dick sometimes Jug but you aren’t a complete dick” she said and I chuckle “I guess I can take that as a compliment, I mean you stuck around all these years so I can’t be too bad right” I said with a shrug and she grins “well you could be a pain in the ass” said Toni and I smirk.

We are quiet for a minute until Toni breaks the silence with the question I don’t want to answer even for myself “are you in love with Betty” she asks me and I don’t answer “Jug” Toni said as I look away “we haven’t known each other long just a few months how could I be in love, how would I even know if I was, I just know what I said last night ultimately killed everything and it’s like I feel like my heart was ripped in half when she walked out that door and I got so shitfaced because I was mad and I just wanted to forget her, forget everything” I tell her and Toni grins “FP was right, you are in love with her, he saw it before any of us, I mean I knew you were happy but you’ve changed since she came around” said Toni .

I shrug “doesn’t matter anymore now because she hates me, I mean generally when a girl punches you in the face means they hate you” I said and she smirks “another reason why she is Serpent Material, she punched you in the face, you, who else can you name that would ever have the balls to punch you in the face” she said and I chuckle “no one” I said with a smile, “she is one of a kind” I said and then sigh “I think you should talk to her, work it out” said Toni as we finish and she stops me from paying the bill because it was her treat for my heart broken self as she said.

 

I don’t go talk to her, I go home because I guess I came to the realization that I never really deserved her to begin with and that finally caught up with us. It was always there in the back of my mind that I didn’t deserve and that I’m meant to be alone that’s why I have been for all this time because relationships they never were my thing, commitment always scared me and that’s why she scares me because I know if I let her in more and I let her a part of the serpents there will be no going back and I’d have to be in it for the long haul and god if I’m not in love with her now I know I’d easily fall in love with her. Betty is everything I could ever want in a woman, beautiful, strong, smart, caring and the list goes on from there.

A Month Later…  
I pull up to the Whyte Wyrm ready for that whiskey because it was a long ass day and it’s the weekend finally and I’m ready to let loose. I walk into the Whyte Wyrm and I stop short when I see Betty but not looking like the Betty I know that has been miserable and not speaking to me, this Betty is happy and surrounded by some of my men as she plays pool with Sweet Pea. When she sees me walk in her smile fades but then she rolls her eyes and turns the other way grabbing a bottle of whiskey on the table. 

My eyes slowly take in her the tight jeans and the cropped top and a leather Jacket, a familiar leather jacket and I glare at her because it’s Fang’s jacket because he’s the only one out of the guys without their jacket on and I give him a glare. I go straight to the bar and ask Toni for the whiskey, she slides over the bottle “what’s she doing here” I growl and Toni shrugs “she’s been miserable for a whole month Jughead so I told her she needs to go have fun and then she showed up here tonight dressed like that, I didn’t think she’d listen about having fun” said Toni with a shrug “you set me up didn’t you, you wanted her to come here” I growl at her. 

Toni glares at me “maybe I did because it’s been a fucking month of this shit, of both you being miserable and mopey, me finding her crying in the girls bathroom like everyday it’s getting old Juggie. It’s time to man up and talk to her” she said to me and I scoff “I don’t think she needs my attention right now” I said madly then I take the bottle of whiskey “I think I’ll go hide in my office, I don’t want to see her” I said to Toni even if it was far from the truth.

I unlock the office door and plop on the couch I have in my office lighting a cigarette and then opening the bottle of whiskey, I take a chug out of it and I sit in the quiet then I look over at my laptop thinking about how long it’s been since I worked on my book, the book I’ll never publish. I walk to my desk bottle of whiskey in hand and cigarette in my mouth and as soon as I open it up, I’m met with Betty’s face because my wall paper is her and myself on the steps of southside high school and I glare at it and slam my laptop shut. 

I stare at the bottle of whiskey and drink some more until a certain blonde is standing in my doorway making me even more mad because she looks fucking sexy as all hell tonight. I haven’t had sex since the last time I had sex with her because in my heart and my mind I don’t want anyone else but her, my body doesn’t even want anyone else than her and I know this because as soon as she is standing in my fucking doorway looking sinful as fuck, my cock twitches this makes me even more angry because this little blonde fucking princess still has all the fucking control and she has no idea or how much it still makes my blood boil because I don’t like it.

I glare at her “why are you in my doorway” I ask and she just comes even further into my office closing the door behind her swaying her hips sexily as she walks towards me “did I say you can come into my office” I asked raising an eye brow at her, Betty just shrugs carelessly “wouldn’t mattered if you did” she tells me and I stand up and step around my desk instantly in front of her “is that so” I growled and she nods “yes” said Betty looking up at me “last I checked this is my office and as matter of fact it’s my bar, what I should do is throw your ass out of here because you have no reason to be here, it’s over between us which gives you no right to come here, this is a Serpent Bar, you aren’t a serpent” I tell her.

Betty raises an eyebrow at me “then why am I still standing here, why haven’t you just thrown me out” she asks challengingly and I step closer to her “I’m thinking about it, you might’ve been princess back in the northside of the town but you aren’t here” I growl and she smirks “I thought I was your princess Juggie” she says innocently and I scoff “more like a pain in my fucking ass” I growl then she walks around me grabbing the bottle of whiskey and I take it from her “that’s mine” I said to her and she laughs “everything is yours huh” she said to me as she slides her hand across my desk then she is in my desk chair with her long legs crossed on my desk in her sexy heels.

I stomp toward her and lean over her with my hands on each side of the chair “what do you want” I ask her and she gets up making me move but we are still standing close together and she slides her hands down my chest “you” she said sexily as her hands slide lower almost to my achingly hard cock but I grab her hands “don’t you want me Juggie” asks Betty and I take a deep breath “yeah I want you to leave” I said to her and she rolls her eyes then walks around me with her hips swaying as I slide my eyes to that sweet fucking ass “your loss maybe someone else’s gain” she said which made my blood boil.

Betty gets as far as the door before I spin her around and smash her up against the door “no one here would dare to sleep with you” I said to her and she smirks “never said they’d be in this bar” she tells me and I wrap hands in her hair giving it tug “thought you wanted me princess” I said to her our lips nearly touching “doesn’t mean I can’t find someone else” said Betty and I smash my body closer to hers sliding my hand down her throat “no one will ever make you scream like I make you scream” I tell her “cocky aren’t you” said Betty, “no one will ever get the fucking chance” I growl and then my lips are on hers in a heated kiss.

Betty slides her hand to my belt unbuckling it quickly and unzipping them then unbuttoning them sliding them down with my boxers and her hand wraps around my length stroking me making me groan as I quickly unbutton and unzip her pants and I pull them down as she helps and kicks off her shoes at the same time. Finding out she didn’t have panties on under her jeans made me groan “did you have this planned Betty to come in here and fucking seduce me” I growl as slide my hand between her thighs finding her already wet for me “even better you came to seduce with your pussy already wet for me” I said in between kisses as I slide my fingers into her “I was ready for you as soon as you walked in the bar Juggie” she said as she continues to stroke me and rub her thumb over the head of my cock.

Betty gives me a mischievous smirk and slides down on to her knees then her warm wet mouth is around my cock making me groan as she keeps her eyes on me as she works her mouth over my cock and make her remove her hand from my cock and I fuck her mouth and she meets my thrusts with her mouth and I hit my fist against the door as she deep throats me then I pull her up “that’s enough teasing, I want to be inside you” I growl and I pick her up and thrust into her and fuck her against the door.

The only sounds in the room are my groans and her moans, the sound of my skin against hers as I slam my hips into her “Juggie” she cries out “are you gonna come for me princess” I growl in her ear and she moans “c’mon princess give it to me” I growl in her ear as I thrust into her faster and she pulls on my hair bringing her lips to mine as she moans into our kisses and I feel her walls tense around my cock making me groan as I feel her come on my cock “fuck yes, come again for me baby” I growl holding back my own release.

I squeeze her ass tighter as she meets my thrusts as we go at it thrust for thrust “oh fuck Juggie” she screams out as she reaches her climax and I thrust into her faster needing to let it go “fuck I’m gonna come Betty” I growl “come inside me baby” she whispers in my ear and as always it sends me over the edge as I come inside her, a long hot stream of come deep inside her and I continue to thrust into her with the aftershock.

I kiss her hard “fuck that was so good, so fucking good” I growl and I kiss her hard, I put her down as she gets dressed and I pull my pants back up but I keep her entrapped against the door “Betty I fucking miss you so much, I hate that we aren’t together and I’m so fucking sorry for what I said to you that night. I’ve been sorry and have hated myself since that night” I tell her with my hands on her face “princess you scare the shit out of me. I’ve never even been committed relationship and the thought scares the hell out of me but if I let you go I’ll regret it every day for the rest of my life, this has never ever been just about getting you to sleep with me and I’d understand if you don’t believe me but it’s the truth” I said to her.

“Juggie I’ve missed you too but I can’t make you be with me if you’re afraid of a relationship and I don’t want this to be only about sex and I know I definitely initiated it tonight but it’s because I miss you and I, I love you and I know that might scare you off, I mean it scares the hell out of me because we haven’t know each other long but somehow it’s happened_ “I love you too, I’m in love with you, fuck I’m so fucking in love with you” I growl then I smash my lips to hers “please just as scary as it is I really want to give this a shot and I get it now why you want join us and I don’t think it’s all about me that I’m the only reason why” I tell her and she sighs “you aren’t, I want to join because the more I’m around all of you the more I feel like I belong and the rest of the guys have finally gotten used to me and I just need to belong, I never felt like I belonged anywhere until I met you so please can you let me finish the initiation” Betty said looking up at me.

I grin “I was getting to that part and my answer is yes as much as I don’t really want to throw knives at you just as much as I didn’t want you on that stage but I guess if I really want to be honest it was hot, I don’t even know why I was so mad, I guess I’m more territorial than I even realized” I said with a chuckle and she pulls me closer “so they saw me dance but you get to see me naked, you get to fuck me” she says and I groan “and absolutely love fucking you” I growl as slide my hands to her ass as we kiss then I pull her to the couch and I have her straddling me as we kiss as she grinds into my cock.

Just as she goes for my belt, there is a knock the door “fuck, it better be fucking important” I growl as Betty continues to kiss up my neck and grind into me “just wanted to make sure everything is okay up here” said Toni and I groan “as Betty slides her hand into my jeans and strokes my cock “okay I taking that as everything is okay” she said and I hear her walk away and once again my pants are around my ankles and hers are on the floor and she is bouncing on my cock so good.

 

After the second round of sex there was one more on my desk then finally we got ourselves together or I got myself together before I fuck her against every surface I can find in this office.

The following day I make the plans for her initiation and I’m pacing back and forth as I wait for her and my dad watches me “you need to calm down, she’ll make it Jug, she’s a strong girl and she trusts you” said FP and I run my fingers through my hair “it’s not that, I don’t know if I can do it, I don’t if I can throw these pocket knives at the board around her, I’m too fucking nervous I’m gonna hurt her” I said to him and he stops me from pacing “Toni” said FP as he looks at me “stand in front of the board” he said and I look at him “are you crazy” I said and my dad just waits till Toni is in front of the board “only way to get over this, only one other person you would never want to hurt on this planet and that’s her and she trusts you with her fucking life everyday so do it” he tells me.

I look at him like he’s crazy “you want me to practice with Toni standing there” I said and Toni sighs “just do it Jug” she said and she stands straight, I sigh and grab the first knife “you can do this Jug” she said looking at me then is quiet. My dad standing off to the side his arms crossed, I take a deep breath and throw the first one which lands above her head then the next also above her head and then the final one the same way and Toni doesn’t flinch at all. 

After that my dad makes me do it again and again until I trust myself which was apparently was what he was trying to get at to begin with trusting myself that I would never hurt anyone in the club. Betty walks in and comes up to me giving me a kiss seeing that I’m nervous and tells me it will be okay then she does as told stands in front of the board and she doesn’t flinch once all three times doesn’t move a muscle and I smirk and then it was time for the easy part for most knowing the laws.

The Laws of the Serpents

“First Law” I said loudly as I stood in front of her as every other serpent was there in the Whyte Wyrm around us.

“A Serpent never shows cowardice. / No Serpent stands alone.” Betty said back

“Second” I said “ If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of” 

“Third” “No Serpent is left for dead”

fourth” "A Serpent never betrays his own”

“fifth” “In unity, there is strength”

After all was said and done, I was tossed a serpent coat and I put it on her then kissed as I slide my hands and picked her up “I love you” I said to her and she smiles “love you too Juggie” she said with another kiss that deepens “hey now save that for when your old man isn’t here” FP said with a grin as he walks away to the bar and I set her down on her feet then I lead her to Toni who does the serpent tattoos and she goes upstairs with Toni to get her tattoo and I stay at the bar.

“Guess we got our King and Queen of the Southside Serpents” Sweet Pea joked and I chuckle “yeah sure whatever” I said to him, Veronica walks up and wraps an arm around Sweet Pea “guess it’s official my best friend is a Serpent” said Veronica with a grin and Sweet Pea looks down at her “its okay if you can’t be one because your on the northside, you still look sexy in my jacket when your cold” he said to her and kisses her.

After the tattoo was done Betty claimed she had to go home which disappointed me but I let her leave which made me want to leave an hour later.

I got back to the trailer and her car was there and she was definitely in the house, my dad must’ve left the door unlocked or something. I open the front door and I don’t see her anywhere in sight and I smirk then I walk down the hallway to my bedroom opening the door and there she was in only her serpent jacket which made me so fucking hard and made me want to fuck her senseless especially once I saw the serpent tattoo wrapped around her calf and it had a crown above it’s head like mine.

I throw my jacket off and lock my bedroom door then take off my shirt then I kick off my boots and my pants, I crawl up her body “you look so fucking sinful” I growl as I kiss her then lick her nipples as I slide a hand between her thighs “I want to fuck you while you wear this jacket” I said to her as I kiss down her body “but first I’m going to lick this beautifully wet pussy” I tell her as I lick up her thigh to her pussy and lick around and around then teasing her clit, she moans out as she arches her hips off the bed when I suck on her clit and I slide a finger into bringing her to her climax.

Then she sits up pulling my boxers off and making me lay down then she slides down my body taking my cock in her mouth as I watch her take me over and over in my mouth then lick up my length “fuck” I growl as I tighten my grip on her hair then I pull her up when gets me too close to coming “ride me Elizabeth, fuck me real good” I growl as I kiss her and she slides on my cock with a moan as I hold her hips letting her fuck my cock however she wants.

Betty grinds her hips into mine, swirling her hips making me groan “fuck yes that’s it just like that princess” I growl in ear as I meet her with my own thrusts and give her hair a pull “now you’re really a bad girl, huh with that leather jacket and that sexy fucking snake tattoo” I said to her in between kisses as she moans into them while she rides me, “fuck” I growl as I flip her over so I’m on top “did you notice anything different on my chest Betty” and her breath catches when she sees her name just over my heart and slides her hand over my heart and then pulls me in for a kiss “when did you do that” she asked me in between kisses, “few days after we broke up I missed you and I wanted a way to remember you permanently, I wanted you on my skin” I tell her as slide into her again.

We kiss again slowly and I thrust into her slow and I slide my hand into hers as I make sweet love to her, keeping our hands entwined as we both moan and groan when I know I’m close I thrust into her faster “tell me when you’re gonna come” I growl in her ear, “I want to hear you say it” I said to her as grind into her and she grinds into my cock “Juggie, I’m coming” Betty moaned out as fucked her harder feeling her walls close in around my cock as she came undone then I slide my hand to her clit, rubbing it “one more time for me, come again baby” I said as I rubbed her clit faster telling her to give it to me over and over until she comes again “fuck baby, I’m gonna fill you up real fucking good with my come” I whisper in her ear making her moan and thrust into deeper “oh fuck yes” I growl as I come inside her.

I roll off her as she cuddles up next to me tracing the tattoo of her name on my chest “I can’t believe you branded yourself with my name” she said to me and I lean over her “and I wear it with complete honor and devotion princess” I tell her with a smile and kiss her softly. Then there is bang on my door “hope you two are done in there because jesus christ I can hear you guys outside” FP growls then we hear his foot steps as he once again mutters to himself about horny fucking teenagers. Betty and I look at each other and laugh then I roll on top of her “I guess my father is really going to hate me because I’m no where near done” I growled as I kiss her hard.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im calling this one done. it took me months to write this whole thing between long breaks of not writing and life getting in the way.
> 
> now on to the next, im working on a sweetpea/veronica fanfic because after giving SweetPea a POV and making the Sweet Pea/Veronica pairing happen in this story, i feel the need to make an entire fanfic of them. I call the Sweet Pea/Veronica ship my AU ship because it would nvr happen in the show. i'm not a varchie fan can ya tell !! no hate though lol. 
> 
> Anyhow thanks for reading me and the comments and kudos much appreciated keeps me motivated. i'm out *mic drop* lol ~Lalla

Epilogue

4 YEARS LATER…

Jughead pov

I pace the area looking around the Whyte Wyrm that Toni and Veronica decorated for mine and Betty’s wedding, my dad stops my pacing “stop you’re making us all crazy here with the pacing, it’s gonna be fine Jug, she loves you” said FP with his hands on my shoulders then gives me a hug “you be good to her though” he said to me just as Sweet Pea took my other side and gave me a grin as Veronica then Toni and Cheryl come down the stairs. I take a deep breath as I wait for my soon to be wife to come down the stairs.

As soon as I see her walking towards me in a very simple white dress with her hair down in waves, the dress comes to the knee so her serpent tattoo is on display and it’s strapless and I am in awe of her she is gorgeous as gorgeous as she always been maybe even more beautiful every day. I forget why I was nervous and what about because there is no doubt in my mind that we love eachother and I’d move the earth and the sun for her and she would do the same for me. I took her hand in mine and gave her a smile as she gave me one back.

“We gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony” said the justice of peace, we wanted something simple so we took our vows only no service of any kind, we decided instead exchanging rings we got permanent ones, Toni tattooed them on our fingers right after the ceremony.

The wedding reception was probably the best time I’ve ever had and all of the food was catered by Pop’s because that’s what me and Betty’s one stipulation because we wanted to keep everything simple to be with people we loved and to have the wedding at a place we spent most of our lives in which is the Whyte Wyrm and Pop’s because we always went there every Sunday for breakfast and we still do especially now because Betty craves pop’s a lot due to the fact that just a few weeks ago we found out she is pregnant. 

We decided to announce that tonight during the speeches, we listened to Veronica’s speech who was Betty’s maid of honor and Sweet Pea who was my best man who plans to purpose to Veronica tonight after the ceremony. I stand up “Myself and Betty have an announcement to make, just few weeks ago we found out Betty is pregnant, so I guess it’s a good thing we decided to get married now” I said with a grin and everyone chuckles “your makin me a grandpa already boy I’m still too young to have grand babies” FP yelled out with a wink as Alice hits him in the chest rolling her eyes. FP and Alice have put aside their differences and remained friends, Alice actually adores me for some reason and that’s a good the last thing anyone needs to be is on her bad side.

The reception flies by fast and before we know it it’s just myself, Betty, Toni and Cheryl on request that we stay after reception by Sweet Pea wanting us all here when he proposed to Veronica, we all hung out for a while.

Until Sweet Pea looks over at Veronica “so you wanna marry me someday” he asks her and she laughs until he’s on one knee in front of her “Veronica Lodge will please give me the honor of being your husband” he asks again and he pops the ring out, Veronica was shocked, we all were when he showed us the ring weeks ago, Veronica nods her head still tears in her eyes as they kiss and then Toni pops a champagne bottle open. Betty’s hand slides into mine and I look at our now permanent rings and grin because there is nothing more permanent in my life than Elizabeth Cooper now Elizabeth Jones.


End file.
